Circle of the Dawn
by Fellini
Summary: Voldemort ist zurück und der Kampf zwischen Licht und Finsternis bricht an weitab vom Geschehen bemerkt Harry, dass er sich zu verändern beginnt...
1. Prolog

Titel: Circle of the Dawn

Autor: Fellini

Genre: Drama, Angst, Romance, Dark!Harry

Rating: momentan noch T, aber ich werde es wahrscheinlich noch auf M stufen

Pairings: geplant ist erst mal SS/HP (oder anders herum)

Teil: P?

Spoiler: spielt nach GoF

Zusammenfassung: Voldemort ist zurück und der Kampf zwischen Licht und Finsternis bricht an; weitab vom Schauspiel bemerkt Harry, dass er sich zu verändern beginnt . . . (ich kann nicht wirklich eine gute Zusammenfassung schreiben, wie man sieht vergebt mir)

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere sind Eigentum von JKR und wer sonst noch denkt, dass er seine Rechte dran hat. Ich klemme sie mir auf jeden Fall nur unter meine Arme und renne schnell weg, um sie für meine Ideen zu missbrauchen. Ich verdiene (leider) kein Geld damit.

Bemerkung: das ist jetzt meine erste FF und bitte, bitte seid nicht zu streng mit mir (liebschau), aber sagt mir bitte was ihr davon haltet und wo ich noch dran arbeiten muss

Prolog

_Irgendwo zwischen Raum und Zeit gibt es einen Ort, den man das Nichts nennt_.

„Bruder, bemerkst du ebenfalls die Schwankungen zwischen Licht und Finsternis?"

„Ja, Schwester."

Beide Wächter von Raum und Zeit standen am Tor. Am Tor, welches die Erde vom Chaos trennte. Vor langer Zeit wurde es verschlossen und der Schlüssel vernichtet. Von da an lebten das Licht und die Dunkelheit im Gleichgewicht. Gut und Böse hielten sich die Waage.

Doch nun waren Energieballungen auf der Erde zu spüren. Das herrschende Gleichgewicht war gefährdet.

Die Dunkelheit schien sich, mit der Rückkehr Voldemorts in seinen Körper, wieder auszubreiten.

oO-Oo

_Irgendwo in Groß Britannien..._

Endlich hatte er sein erstes Ziel erreicht. Voldemort war mit Hilfe Harry Potters in seinen Körper zurückgekehrt. Es fühlte sich so gut an, nicht mehr an einen anderen unfähigen und schwächlichen Zauberer gebunden zu sein.

Er konnte die Kraft und Macht spüren die in ihm steckte. Nie mehr würde er sich besiegen lassen. Schon gar nicht von einem kleinen Jungen ohne besondere Kräfte.

Wenn er an Harry Potter dachte wurde der Dunkle Lord regelmäßig wütend. / Wie hatte es dieses Kind geschafft zu überleben/

Die Liebe...(bei diesem Wort musste Voldemort angeekelt den Kopf schütteln um den widerlichen Beigeschmack los zu werden) ... von Potters Eltern konnte wohl kaum für das ganze Ausmaß seiner Tragödie verantwortlich sein! Es gab keine Macht die ihn aufhalten konnte. Damals nicht und heute auch nicht.

Voldemort bildete sich viel auf seinen jetzigen Zustand ein. Er war zurück! Viele seiner ehemaligen Anhänger waren zu ihm zurückgekehrt. Hatten ihn nicht vergessen. Wie konnten sie auch?

Das Dunkle Mal erinnerte jeden Todesser daran, wem er unterstellt war. Es gab kein Entkommen vor dessen Macht und vor demjenigen den es verkörperte. /Es wird ein leichtes sein, die Verräter unter meinen Gefolgsleuten zu enttarnen. Es wird mir eine Freude sein sie zu quälen und zu foltern. Meinen Todessern wird dieses Schauspiel gefallen./

Grinsend lehnte sich der Dunkle Lord in seinem Sessel zurück. Noch in den Gedanken an kommendes schwelgend und in seinem Größenwahn aufgehen, bemerkte er Lucius Malfoy erst, als dieser zur Tür herein schritt.

„Meister, ich Grüße euch."

Malfoy war kurz vor Voldemorts Platz zum stehen gekommen und fiel vor ihm auf die Knie, sich dabei noch tiefer verneigend.

„Ah, Lucius . . . ich hoffe du bringst erfreuliche Neuigkeiten."

„Es tut mir leid mein Meister. Es ist uns nicht möglich den Potter-Jungen zu orten. Dumbledor hat ihn zu gut versteckt und zu starke Schutzzauber über ihn gelegt, Meister."

„Was!"

Voldemort tobte. /Alles muss man hier alleine machen! Unfähiges Pack./ Nun war er richtig wütend und das hieß nichts gutes für Lucius Malfoy.

„Crucio" schrie Voldemort.

Meilenweit entfernt erwachte der Junge der lebte verschwitzt aus seinem Traum. Noch immer einen sich vor Schmerzen windenden Malfoy senior vor seinem geistigen Auge erblickend.

A/N: ist ein bissel kurz geraten, also bitte nicht schlagen zur Seite spring.

vielleicht ist es jemanden aufgefallen, aber den Titel habe ich mir mal schnell von Ralf Isaus „Kreis der Dämmerung" geklaut und habe nicht vor ihn zurückzugeben


	2. 1 Kapitel: Veränderungen

**1.Kapitel: Veränderung** (nein wie kreativ!)

Es war für Harry unmöglich in dieser Nacht noch Schlaf zu finden. Wieder eine Vision von Voldemort. Es war ihm unbegreiflich, wie Zauberer und Hexen Voldemort freiwillig als ihren Herrn und Meister ansehen konnten!

Lucius Malfoy hatte also nicht herausfinden können wo er, der großartige Harry Potter, der Junge der lebte, zu finden war. Harry lachte bitter. Nein, er, der Retter der Zauberwelt, konnte sich vielleicht vor Voldemort und seinen Todessern schützen, aber gegen seine Verwandten hatte er keine Macht.

Es hatte mit einer Ohrfeige angefangen. An dem Tag, als Onkel Vernon ihm vom Bahnhof abgeholt hatte. Harry hat kurz nicht aufgepasst, wo er seinen Koffer hinstellte und prompt war dieser auf einem von Vernons großen Füßen gelandet. Es war keine Absicht gewesen, aber ihm glaubt man in diesem Haushalt ja sowieso nie was. Vernon war daraufhin die Hand ausgerutscht und wenn Harry jetzt noch daran dacht, spürte er die Kraft des Schlages immer noch auf seiner Wange.

„Dieses mal wirst du nicht so leicht mit deinen Unverschämtheiten entkommen, Freak!", hatte Onkel Vernon ihn angeschnauzt und war ins Auto gestiegen. Harry war ihm widerwillig gefolgt.

Und dann war das unglaublichste geschehen. Statt ihn in Dudleys altes Müllzimmer zu sperren, wie die Dursleys es sonst immer getan hatten, dirigierte Vernon ihn in Richtung Keller.

Dieser bestand aus drei mittelgroßen, abweisenden und dunkle Räumen. Er durfte sich im ganzen Keller ausbreiten. Das die Dursley ihm damit einen Gefallen getan hatten, kam ihnen nicht in den Sinn. Hier unten konnte er sich relativ frei bewegen und lief keinem seiner drei Peiniger über den Weg.

Die Dursleys mieden die Kellerräume, da Petunia und Dudley eine Heidenangst vor Spinnen hatten und es für Vernon zu beschwerlich war nach unten zu gehen, da er sich zu Weihnachten an einem von Dudleys Geschenken überhoben hatte.

Weihnachten. Harry setzte sich in seinem Bett (welches er aus seinem alten Zimmer heruntergeschafft hatte) nun entgültig auf und lehnte sich gegen die kalte Kellerwand. Weihnachten.

Zu dieser Zeit war er immer glücklich gewesen in den letzten Jahren. Der große geschmückte Baum in der Großen Halle. Ein kleinerer im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Diese Bilder in seinem Kopf erinnerten ihn immer wieder daran, wo er zu Hause war. Hogwarts. Er wartete schon sehnsüchtig auf den Tag, an dem er in die Schule zurückkehren würde. Er würde Ron und Hermine wieder sehen. Sich wieder mit Draco Malfoy streiten können. Was gab es Schöneres?

Dumbledor hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass er diese Ferien seine Freunde nicht besuchen würde. Es machte Harry wütend immer von anderen bevormundet zu werden. Wie lange würde es noch dauern, bis ihm keiner mehr sagte, was er zu tun hatte? Welche große Aufgabe er zu erfüllen hatte?

Harry sollte für die Zaubererwelt Voldemort vernichten. Er, ein noch vierzehnjähriger Junge sollte über das Schicksal so vieler Hexen und Zauberer entscheiden. Die Vorstellung war einfach nur krank. Warum sollte ausgerechnet er die Heldenrolle übernehmen/Warum verstecken sich alle hinter einem Kind, denn als nichts anderes fühlte er sich im Moment.

Ein Kind, welches sich nicht immer behaupten, sondern auch jemanden haben wollte, der ihn ab und zu sanft in den Arm nahm, nur um ihm ein wenig nahe zu sein.

„Harry Potter! Komm sofort nach oben und mach Frühstück!"

Harry sah auf den alten Wecker, der neben seinem Bett auf dem Boden stand. Durch das kleine Kellerfenster ließ gerade genug Licht zu, dass er die kleine Zahlen auf ihm erkennen konnte. Halb acht. Zeit zum aufstehen.

Kaum hatte Harry sich erhoben, saubere Sachen von einem kleinen Regal aus einem der anderen Kellerräume geholt und sich angezogen, da wurde er von einem gewaltigen Energieblitz durchfahren, der ihn zu Boden gehen ließ.

Benommen rappelte er sich wider auf und versuchte seine Brille, die ihm von der Nase gefallen war, auf dem Boden zu ertasten. Als er sie endlich gefunden hatte, setzte er sie wieder auf und blickte sich erstaunt um.

Nichts war umgefallen oder hatte sich verändert. Hedwig saß auf einem Brett neben dem Kellerfenster und klackerte verschlafen mit dem Schnabel, rührte sich aber nicht weiter. Es konnte also kein Erdbeben gewesen sein, welches ihn erschüttert hatte. /Wenn doch, hätte doch Dudley doch als erster um Hilfe geschrieen/ dachte Harry bei sich.

Er beeilte sich nach oben zu kommen und das Frühstück zu machen, bevor alle anderen außer Petunia aufgestanden waren und Vernon wieder ausrastete und wieder auf die Idee kam, ihm mit seinem Gürtel auf den Rücken zu schlagen, wie beim letzten mal.

Frühstück machen, Haus putzen, Blumen gießen, Mittagessen machen, Freizeit, Abendessen machen. So sah sein Tagesplan aus und das schon seit die Sommerferien begonnen hatten vor zwei Wochen. Zu essen bekam er nur etwas, wenn noch etwas von dem, was er für die Dursleys gemacht hatte, übrig war. Das war höchst selten, da Dudley und Vernon für vier aßen.

oOOOo

In der Nacht bemerkte er es.

Harry war, nach einem qualvollen Traum über Cedrics Tod vom Ende des letzten Schuljahres, aufgewacht. Nun lag er wach und beobachtet die nächtliche Umgebung. Hedwig saß wieder auf dem Brett und schaute zu ihm hinunter. Dabei funkelten ihre Augen im Licht des Mondes, welches durch das kleine Fenster herein fiel.

/Moment mal. Ich schlafe doch nie mit Brille/ Verwirrt fuhr er sich mit der linken Hand über das Gesicht. Da war keine Brille. Und warum sah er dann alles um ihn herum so scharf?

Harry stand auf und fuhr sich, immer noch verwundert, denn er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, mit der Hand durch das schwarze Haar.

Er stutzte. Noch einmal ließ er es durch seine Hand gleiten. Es war länger als noch am vergangenen Morgen, als er aufgestanden war.

Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Harry ging nun zur Kellertreppe, lauschte kurz und schlich dann nach oben. Die Dursleys schliefen tief und fest zu dieser Zeit. Er konnte es also wagen, ohne gesehen zu werden, ins Bad und vor den Spiegel, der dort angebracht war, zu gelangen.

Gesagt, getan. (#wohl eher gedacht#) Harry schloss vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich, schaltete das Licht an und drehte sich langsam zu seinem Spiegelbild um. Vor Schreck hätte er beinahe aufgeschrieen.

Statt eine bebrillten, grünäugigen Jungen mit unordentlichen Haaren zu sehen, die nach allen Seiten abstanden, erblickte er einen Jungen mit schulterlangen tiefschwarzen Haaren und immer noch grünen Augen, aber ohne Brille.

Wenn er sich jetzt noch die passende Kleidung und ein bisschen Make up besorgte, konnte er zu Halloween glattweg als Mini-Snape durchgehen.

Wäre die Situation nicht so unfassbar gewesen, hätte Harry wohl laut gelacht. Aber so? Was sollte er jetzt tun?

Sirius!

Er würde Sirius schreiben und von seinem neuen, kleinen Problem erzählen.

Genauso leise, wie er gekommen war, machte er sich auf den Rückweg in den Keller. Dort angekommen holte er ein Blatt Pergament hervor, eine Schreibfeder und Tinte und begann seine Brief an seinen Paten.

_Hallo Sirius!_

_Ich hoffe bei dir ist alles in Ordnung._

_Mit mir geschieht geraden etwas seltsames. Es ist fast so, als ob ich mich verändern, mich verwandeln würde. Es hat heute begonnen. Mein Aussehen ist jetzt irgendwie anders und ehe du sagst, dass kommt vom wachsen und erwachsen werden, Stopp. Nein. das ist es nicht._

_Bis jetzt hat sich noch meine Sehschärfe verändert. Du wirst es mir nicht glauben, aber ich brauche keine Brille mehr!_

_Wenn du einen Ahnung hast, was mit mir geschieht, dann teil sie mir bitte mit._

_Harry_

Harry las seinen Brief noch einmal durch und übergab ihn dann an Hedwig, die freudig, etwas für Harry tun zu können, auf seine Schulter sprang und ihm liebevoll am Ohr knabberte.

„Bring den Brief bitte zu Sirius und nimm gleich seine Antwort mit."

Er strich Hedwig noch einmal leicht über das Gefieder. Woraufhin sie wieder eins ihrer Klackergeräusche hören ließ und sich auf den Weg machte.

Erschöpft ließ Harry sich auf sein Bett sinken und strich sich gedankenverloren die Haare zurück. Irrte er sich oder waren sie schon wieder länger geworden?

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken schlief er ein.

oOOOo

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte war Hedwig schon zurück. Sofort sprang Harry auf und ging zu ihr hinüber um ihr den Brief, den sie trug, abzunehmen. Harry öffnete ihn und las.

_Harry,_

_sorry Kleiner, aber ich habe im Moment andere Sorgen, als mir deine Schönheitsprobleme anzuhören. Sei doch froh, dass du keine Brille mehr brauchst._

_Sirius_

Was bitteschön war das?

Verärgert sah er auf die Nachricht hinab. Das hätte man auch netter formulieren können. Eine Antwort auf die Art Halt die Klappe und träum weiter´ hatte er von Sirius nun wirklich nicht erwartet! Da wäre sogar Snape gefühlvoller.

Snape.

Ohne zu wissen warum, holte er ein neues Blatt Pergament hervor und begann zu schreiben.

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_

_ich bin mir dessen bewusst, dass es ungewöhnlich ist von mir Post zu erhalten und ich entschuldige mich für diese Störung._

_Gestern spürte ich einen starken Energiestoß, der aus mir selbst zu kommen schien. Seitdem habe ich einige wenige, dennoch schwerwiegende Veränderungen festgestellt._

_Ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn sie vielleicht eine Ahnung haben, woran dies liegen könnte._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Harry Potter_

Das war es also. Der Brief klang nicht zu aufdringlich und würde den Professor nicht noch mehr verärgern, als die Tatsache, dass Harry Potter ihm schreib. Hoffte jedenfalls Harry.

„Hallo, meine Süße!" sprach Harry, der neben Hedwig getreten war. „Ich weiß, du bist gerade erst wieder gekommen, aber bring bitte diesen Brief so schnell wie möglich zu Professor Snape. Wenn möglich auch noch mit Antwort. Ja, schau nicht so. Ich weiß nicht weiter und muss demnach Snape schreiben. Es geht halt nicht anders."

Hedwig verstand und flog zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag aus dem Kellerfenster mit einem Auftrag. Harry sah ihr noch lange nach und hoffte inständig, dass er eine Antwort auf seine Fragen bekam.

A/N: Eigentlich wollte ich den Teil, als Vernon Harry schlägt noch ein wenig ausbauen, aber vor den Gedanken, die ich hatte bin ich selbst zurück geschreckt. Bitte schreibt mir was ihr über diese Kapitel denkt!


	3. 2 Kapitel: Hedwigs Auftrag

Danke an alle Reviewer und nein, Severus ist nicht Harrys Vater. R&R

Warnung: Kindesmisshandlung (in Andeutungen)

2.Kapitel: Hedwigs Auftrag (passt irgendwie nur im weitesten Sinne, ist aber auch egal)

Heute war Sonntag. Das hieß, er hatte noch etwa drei Stunden zeit, ehe er für die Dursleys Frühstück machen musste. Harry hatte also auch Zeit, um sich an seine Hausaufgaben zu setzten.

Er griff sich eins seiner Schulbücher. Zaubertränke. Er sollte einen sieben Zoll langen Aufsatz über die Verwendung von Drachenmilch in Dunklen Zaubertränken schreiben. Wahrscheinlich musste er noch viel weiter vorn anfangen zu lesen, um zu verstehen, was der Giftmischer von ihm wollte. Das letzte Jahr hatte er viel verpasste. Das Trimagische Turnier war wohl doch zu viel des Guten gewesen. Um nicht noch mehr Zeit zu verschwenden begann er zu lesen.

Es waren fast drei Stunden vergangen, als er aufblickte, da er ein Geräusch vernommen hatte. Und siehe da, Hedwig war wieder da. Seltsam. So schnell hatte er sie nicht wieder erwartet.

Hedwig quetschte sich durch das Kellerfenster und ließ sich neben Harry nieder, streckte ihm ihr Bein entgegen und Harry nahm den Brief entgegen.

_Potter,_

_wie kannst du es wagen, mich auch noch in meiner Freizeit mit deinen Problemen zuzutexten! Warum jammerst du nicht deinem Hundepaten die Ohren voll._

_Ich weiß nicht, was mit dir los ist. Schon gar nicht, wenn du dich so ungenau ausdrückst und nicht zum Punkt kommst. Sind dir Hasenohren gewachsen oder hat dein Körper sich auf die Größe deines Gehirns zurückgebildet. Also bitte sei genauer mit deinen 'Veränderungen'._

_Severus Snape_

Hatte er nicht heute noch behauptet, Snape wäre gefühlvoller? Diesen Gedanken nahm er jetzt zurück. Aber Snape hatte ihm wenigstens nicht gesagt, dass er ihn in Ruhe lassen sollte.

Nein, er bot ihm sogar Hilfe an. Und wenn Harry sich nicht täuschte hatte sein Zaubertränkelehrer sich hinreißen lassen einen Witz zu machen. Oder wie sollte er das mit den Hasenohren sonst verstehen.

Trotzdem. Snape´ und Humor´ in einem Satz? Das passte nun wirklich nicht zusammen.

Aber kannte er diesen Mann wirklich gut genug, um ihn beurteilen zu können? Was wusste er schon von ihm, außer dass er Todesser war und für Dumbledor arbeitete?

Merlin! Seit wann fing er an sich über seinen Lehrer Gedanken zu machen und ihn vielleicht als Menschen zu sehen und nicht als Teufel, wie er im Buche steht?

Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf, wie um seine Gedanken abzuwerfen. Er zog sich fertig an und ging nach oben in die Küche, um das Frühstück vorzubereiten.

Er stand gerade am Herd und briet den Schinken auf, als sein Onkel die Küche betrat.

Vernon blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Sein Mund klappte auf und sein Gesicht nahm einen noch nie gesehenen Rot-Ton an.

Harry stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, aber das war nicht der Harry den er noch gestern gesehen hatte. Nein, dieser Junge hatte lange schwarze Haare, die ihm leicht über die Schulter fielen und bis zur Mitte des Oberkörpers reichten. Dazu kam noch, dass Harry über Nacht um zehn Zentimeter gewachsen zu sein schien.

Er selbst hatte es wohl nicht gemerkt, da die abgetragenen von Dudley sowieso einige Nummern größer waren und er immer noch bequem hinein passte. Doch Vernon hatte es bemerkt. Und dieser reagierte nicht gerade erfreut auf Harrys Veränderung.

„Was hast du getan, Bursche!" schnaufte Vernon mit gepresster Stimme. „Wir haben dir verboten in diesem Haus deine Abnormalität auszuleben und so also dankst du uns, dass wir dich aufgenommen haben, wo du und deine . . . kranken . . . abartigen Freunde in die Irrenanstalt gehören!"

Bei diesen Worten war Harry herumgefahren und blickte Vernon mit aufgerissenen Augen an. /Wovon redet dieser Muggel eigentlich? Was habe ich jetzt schon wieder getan/

Und dann fiel es Harry wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Seine Haare.

Er trug keine Brille mehr.

Onkel Vernon musste es unmissverständlich so vorkommen, als hätte er gezaubert. Und so wütend, wie der Herr des Hauses jetzt vor ihm stand, würde er ihm keinen Glauben schenken. Nebenbei bemerkt schenkte er Harry nie seinen Glauben.

Aber Harry fiel nicht nur die Wut auf, sondern es war auch gefährlich für ihn, wenn Vernon jetzt auf ihn los ging.

Als hätte dieser seine Gedanken gelesen stürzte Harrys Onkel auf ihn zu. Er selbst drehte sich blitzschnell weg und stolperte mehr, als dass er lief durch die Küchentür hinaus auf der Flur.

Harry rannte zur Kellertreppe, sprang sie halb hinunter und wollte zu Hedwig laufen um sie fortzuschicken und Hilfe zu holen. Aber Onkel Vernon in seiner Wut war schneller, als Harry gedacht hatte.

Er stürmte an Harry vorbei und wollte nach der Eule greifen.

„Schnell, Hedwig! Flieg dahin, wo du hergekommen bist."

Hedwig hatte die Situation erkannt und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Sie hatte gerade das kleine Fenster erreicht, als Vernon sie am Flügel packte und es unangenehm knackte.

„Du Mistvieh bleibst hier!"

Doch Hedwig dachte gar nicht daran. Sie drehte sich um und hackte Harrys Onkel mit ihrem Schnabel mehrere Male schmerzhaft in die Hand, die sie festhielt, bis er laut aufschrie und den Flügel los ließ. Die Eule ergriff die Gelegenheit und flog aus dem Kellerfenster und in die Richtung, die sie an diesem Tag schon einmal eingeschlagen hatte.

Langsam drehte sich Vernon zu Harry, der in der Zimmerecke stand, um. Ein siegessicheres Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

„Dein Pack kann dir jetzt auch nicht mehr helfen, Junge. Keiner wird dir hier heraus helfen."

Und damit ging Vernon auf Harry zu, griff den erstbesten Gegenstand, der ihm in die Hände fiel und schlug zu.

oOOOo

_Hogwarts. Severus Snapes POV_

„Nein, Albus, ich habe keine Lust noch auf einen Tee vorbei zu kommen, ehe ich morgen abreise."

„Ach, Severus. Nimm einem alten Mann doch nicht immer seine Freuden.", zwinkerte Albus Dumbledor dem Zaubertrankprofessor zu. Er wusste genau, dass Severus ablehnen würde, aber er wurde nie müde ihn immer wieder zu fragen.

Severus wusste das und es war schon fast zu einem wöchentlichen Ritual geworden, vom Schulleiter auf eine Tasse Tee eingeladen zu werden.

„Ich arbeite an einem komplizierten Trank, den ich bis morgen fertig stellen will. Dazu brauche ich all meine Konzentration und keinen Bonbons verteilenden Albus Dumbledor."

„Ist ja schon gut, mein Junge. Aber du weißt, wo du mich findest, wenn du deine Meinung doch ändern solltest, oder etwas Gesellschaft brauchst . . ."

„Albus!"

Zu Severus ohnehin schon schlechter Laune gesellte sich jetzt auch Dumbledors gute Laune, die ihm immer auf den Magen schlug. Aber Albus verstand schon, wann er aufhören musste und zwinkerte Severus ein letztes Mal zu, ehe sein Kopf aus dessen Kamin verschwand.

Was für ein Tag!

Heute morgen war er extra früh aufgestanden um besagten Trank noch vor seiner morgigen Abreise fertig zu stellen. Kaum war er bei einer der wichtigsten Arbeitsphasen angelangt, da klatschte beinahe Potters Schneeeule in den Kessel, wenn er nicht schnell genug zugegriffen hätte.

Potter.

Severus hatte beinahe der Schlag getroffen, als er dessen Brief gelesen hatte. Nicht weil er es ungemein unverschämt fand, vom Jungen der lebte auch noch in den Ferien belästigt zu werden, nein, was in dem Brief stand hatte ihn beunruhigt.

Er selbst hatte ebenfalls einen Energiestoß erhalten. Am gleichen Morgen wie Potter.

Da Severus nicht an Zufälle glaubte, musste er der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Er schreib Potter einen Brief und bot ihm darin seine Hilfe an. Um seine Besorgnis zu übertünchen, hatte er das Geschriebene noch mit einigen Gemeinheiten gespickt und schon war der Brief alla Snape fertig.

Severus Snape mochte zwar unfreundlich allen Lebewesen gegenüber sein, aber das beeinflusste nicht sein Wesen. Und wenn etwas vorging, was weder Voldemort noch Dumbledor ahnten, dann machte er sich doch Gedanken.

Seit Jahren wartete er auf die Möglichkeit etwas zu schaffen, was weder Dumbledor noch der Dunkle Lord für sich beanspruchten. Er hatte sich in diesem Krieg noch für keine der beiden Seiten entschieden. Weder die Seite des Lichtes noch die der Dunkelheit konnten sicher sein hundertprozentig sicher sein, dass Severus für sie arbeitete.

Nein, er arbeitete nur für sich. Er würde die, die hinter ihm standen nicht in einen Krieg schicken, der für sie nur Leid brachte und bei dem so oder so nichts gutes dabei herauskam.

In seine Gedanken vertieft bemerkte er die Eule die zu ihm kam erst, als er ein leises Klirren von seinem Fenster her hörte. Severus drehte sich nach der Ursache des Lautes herum und schritt zum Fenster, seinen Trank vergessend, der gerade dabei war überzukochen.

Auf seinem Fenstersims lag Potters Vogel und sah eher tot als lebendig aus. Er öffnete einen Fensterflügel und griff behutsam nach Hedwig. Der einst so schöne Vogel war durch und durch zerrauft. Außerdem schien einer seiner Flügel gebrochen zu sein. Ein Brief war auch nicht an das Bein der Schneeeule gebunden.

Warum sollte Potter seine Eule zu ihm schicken, wenn sie ihm keinen Brief brachte?

Dann dämmerte es Severus. Etwas musste passiert sein. Fluchend trug er Hedwig in sein Badzimmer und legte ihr, so gut es ging einen Verband um den gebrochenen Flügel. Dankbar und noch etwas benommen blickte sie ihn an, kuschelte sich an ihn und schlief ein.

Na toll, jetzt bin ich auch noch das Nest von Potters Eule, grollte er.

Rasch ging Severus in den angrenzenden Raum und ließ seinen fehlgeschlagen Zaubertrank, der nun vollständig übergekocht war und sehr streng roch, mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes verschwinden. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade, um von dort aus zum Haus von Potters Verwandten zu apparieren.

_Eine halbe Stunde später . . ._

Severus war im Vorgarten der Dursleys gelandet – voll in Petunias Blumenbeet.

Murrend stapfte er aus ihm heraus und trat an die Haustür. Sollte er klingeln? Da im Haus kein Licht mehr brannte, entschied er sich dagegen. Er fischte aus einem seiner Taschen einen magischen Schlüssel, der sich jedem Schloss anpasste und trat leise in das Haus und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. Flüsternd richtete er seine Stimme an Hedwig.

„Und wo wohnt jetzt unser aller Held?"

Hedwig warf Severus einen bösen Blick zu, drehte ihren Kopf aber dann in Richtung Treppe. Keine unnötigen Geräusche verursachend, ging er darauf zu. Gerade wollte die Treppe nach oben steigen, als die Eule leise schuhschuhte und den Kopf so drehte, sodass Severus daraus entnehmen konnte, dass er nicht nach oben steigen, sondern den Gang entlang gehen und nach unten steigen sollte.

„Für Späße habe ich jetzt keine Zeit!", raunte er ihr zu, aber sie wiederholte die Geste und er begann langsam die Kellertreppe nach unten zu steigen.

/Was sind das für Muggel, die ihren Neffen im Keller wohnen lassen/

Severus öffnete die Tür zu den Kellerräumen und schritt in das Zimmer. In ihm stand ein leeres Bett und ein kleines Rega. Er bemerkte eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln und konnte gerade noch mit einem Arm (in dem anderen hielt er die Eule) den Körper auffangen, der auf ihn zugestolpert kam und fiel.

„Mein Gott, Potter. Hast du es wieder selbst geschafft, dich beinahe umzubringen."

oOOOo

Harrys POV 

Es war schon Nacht, als er mit großen Schmerzen aus seinem komaartigen Zustand aufwachte. Harry konnte sich kaum bewegen. Sein rechter Arm schien gebrochen zu sein und so, wie sich sein Kopf anfühlte, musste er eine Platzwunde haben.

Vergebens versuchte er aufzustehen. Es ging nicht. Alles tat ihm weh.

Erst beim dritten Versuch schaffte er es sich langsam an der Kellermauer aufzurichten, darauf bedacht, seinen rechten Arm so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen. Harry stand nun aufrecht an die Mauer gelehnt, als er ein Geräusch vernahm. Es war kam hörbar. Beinahe so, als versuche jemand sich so still wie möglich vorwärts zu bewegen.

Dann sah er eine dunkle Gestalt, die durch die Tür trat und stehen blieb. Harry versuchte sich bemerkbar zu machen und auf die Person zuzugehen. Es gelang ihm nicht. Er stolperte und stürzt. Noch ehe sein Körper den Boden berührte wurde er aufgefangen und eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme sagte:

„Mein Gott, Potter. Hast du es wieder selbst geschafft, dich beinahe umzubringen."

Harry versuchte vor Erleichterung und zur Antwort aufzulachen, aber ein scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper, ehe ihn eine erlösende Schwärze umfing und er bewusstlos in Severus Snapes Armen lag.

A/N: Jetzt ist erst mal Schluss für heute. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Schreibt mir bitte weiterhin, was ihr über diese FF denkt.


	4. 3 Kapitel: Fühl dich wie zu Hause

Ich glaube Severus ist in diesem Kapitel ein wenig . . . oder ganz schön viel OOC, aber sorry, das muss halt sein.

**3. Kapitel: Fühl dich wie zu Hause **

Helles Sonnenlicht fiel durch die großen Fenster in den Raum, und tränkten ihn in warmen Farben. Harry schlug die Augen auf, musste sie aber sofort wieder schließen, da sie der Helligkeit nicht standhielten. Wo war er? In seinem Keller war es nicht so hell.

Das letzte an das sich Harry erinnern konnte war das erschrocken wirkende Gesicht von Severus Snape, der auf ihn herunter blickte. Wie viel Zeit war seitdem vergangen? Und verdammt noch mal, WO WAR ER?

„Ah, wie ich sehe, beehren sie uns wieder mit ihrer ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit, Mr. Potter."

Harry drehte leicht den Kopf und bemerkte Severus, der unweit von dem Bett, in dem er lag, in einem Sessel saß und ihn betrachtete. Severus sah etwas mitgenommen aus. Anscheinend hatte er die ganze Zeit . . . /Seit wann bin ich hier/. . . an seinem Bett gesessen und über Harrys Schlaf gewacht.

„Und ehe sie jetzt fragen, sie sind auf Snape Manor, in Irland. Sie sind seit drei Tagen hier und waren die meiste Zeit bewusstlos."

Severus erhob sich aus dem Sessel und verließ kurz den Raum, nur um mit einer kleinen Flasche in der Hand wieder zu kommen, in der eine gelbliche Flüssigkeit glänzte.

„Ich gebe ihnen noch einen leichten Heiltrank. Der sollte ihre restlichen Verletzungen in wenigen Stunden beseitigt haben. Nur zu ihrer Information, sie hatten drei gebrochene Rippen, einen gebrochenen Arm, zwei verstauchte Knöchel, einen Platzwunde am Kopf und eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung. Von den restlichen kleineren Schrammen einmal abgesehen. Ich schlage vor, sie versuchen noch ein wenig zu schlafen, ehe wir ein Gespräch führen müssen, das sichtlich unangenehm sein wird."

Damit schritt Severus aus dem Zimmer und überließ Harry sich selbst. Er ging zur kleinen Bar im Salon und goss sich ein Glas Feuerwhisky ein. Oh ja, das würde ein unangenehmes Gespräch werden.

Wie hatten es diese Muggel nur wagen können, einen Zauberer zu schlagen! Und dazu noch Harry Potter. Als er in dem Haus von Harrys Verwandten angekommen war und gesehen hatte, wie dieser lebte und zugerichtet war, war in ihm das Bild von Harry Potter zerbrochen. Er hatte Harry immer als einen verwöhnten Bengel gesehen, der seine Willen bekam und auf dem Leben anderer herumtanzte, sich als Held aufspielte und nie wirklich erfahren hatte, was Schmerzen wirklich waren.

Aber das war nicht so. Harry war wie Severus. Auch seine Eltern waren früh gestorben, und er und seine Schwester waren zu Verwandten gekommen, die sie geschlagen hatten. Er und seine Schwester waren in den Augen seines Onkels und Seiner Tante weniger Wert gewesen als Hauselfen. Sie hatten sie behandelt wie der letzte Dreck, denn sie konnten es nicht ertragen, dass er, Severus, damals ein Junge von fünf Jahren, der Erbe von Snape Manor war. Es war nicht nur das Anwesen, was nach dem Tod seiner Eltern ihm gehörte, nein, es gehörten zu dem Anwesen ganze Ländereien und sogar eine kleine Stadt, Highstable.

Der Herr dieser Besitztümer zu sein hieß, Macht zu haben. Ihm würden die Menschen, die hier lebten folgen, wenn es darauf ankam.

oOOOo

Severus hörte es rumpeln. Was zum Teufel ging jetzt wieder vor? Und ehe er handeln konnte stand Harry Potter in der Zimmertür. Bekleidet mit einem von Severus Umhängen.

Harry konnte den kritischen Blick seines Zaubertränkelehrers spüren, dem es scheinbar nicht gefiel, dass Harry in einem seiner Schränke gewühlt hatte.

„Ich habe meine eigen Sachen nicht wieder gefunden und da es jemand lustig fand, mir meine auszuziehen, musste ich mich nach anderen Möglichkeiten umsehen . . . Sir."

Er nahm an, dass Severus ihn ausgezogen hatte und es gelang ihm nicht, die Vorstellung von langen schlanken Fingern, die über seinen Körper fuhren, zu verdrängen. Zum Glück verdeckte der schwarze und viel zu große Zaubererumhang das aufkeimende Interesse an seinem Retter. Harrys Wangen überzog eine leichte Röte.

„Deine Sachen findest du in dem Zimmer neben meinem, aber ich bin sowieso der Meinung, dass du neue Klamotten brauchst. Ich dulde nicht, dass du in meinem Haus in Lump . . . in diesen Sachen rumrennst, Harry. /Jetzt war er schon Harry./ Komm her, ich muss dich noch mal untersuchen, ehe du . . ."

Severus verstummte, als er das geschockte Gesicht von Harry erblickte. Dieser war hochrot angelaufen und hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen. Severus Hände auf seiner Haut? Das würde er momentan nicht überstehen, ohne sich zu verraten. Also drehte Harry sich geschwind um und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Verdattert blickte Severus Harry nach. Irgendwo im Haus hört man eine Tür schlagen.

Was war jetzt wieder los? Er hatte ja geahnt, dass Harry nicht begeistert davon sein würde, sich vor Severus zu entkleiden, aber mit dieser Reaktion hatte er dann doch nicht gerechnet. Wahrscheinlich war es doch keine gute Idee gewesen, den Jungen hierher zu bringen. Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht?

Vor drei Tagen, als er ihn mit nach Snape Manor genommen hatte, hatte er sich nichts dabei gedacht. Aber jetzt musste Severus sich mächtig zusammenreisen, um nicht die ganze Zeit in Harrys Nähe zu bleiben und ihn anzustarren.

Der Junge war perfekt. Severus hatte ihm die verdreckten Sachen ausgezogen und ihn gewaschen. Dadurch war Harrys Körper erst recht zur Geltung gekommen. Er hatte seine Hände über ihn gleiten lassen und hatte sich vorgestellt, wie sich Harry unter ihm winden und nach mehr betteln würde.

Es hatte Severus rasend gemacht, die blutigen Wunden zu sehen. Am liebsten wäre er noch einmal zurückgegangen und hätte sich an den Muggeln gerächt, dafür, was sie Harry angetan hatten.

Seufzend stellte er sein Whiskeyglas ab und macht sich auf die Suche nach seinem Schützling.

„Harry, wo bist du? Ich muss dich noch einmal untersuchen."

Neben ihm öffnete sich eine Tür und Harry schritt heraus. Angezogen, und wie es aussah auch frisch geduscht.

„Haben sie nicht etwas von einkaufen gesagt, Professor?" grinste ihm Harry entgegen. „Mir geht es ausgezeichnet."

Severus grinste, was sein Schüler in einen gespielten Schockzustand zu versetzte.

„Sie können ja grinsen!"

„Ha, ha, ha. Sehr witzig. Diesmal kommst du davon, aber heute Abend muss ich dich untersuchen. Du braucht dringend was Anständiges zu anziehen. Und nenn mich Severus."

Damit drehte er sich um und ging in sein Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen. Draußen war es eindeutig zu warm, um in seiner hochgeschlossenen Schulrobe durch die Gegend zu laufen. Er hatte seit seiner Ankunft keine Zeit gehabt, sich groß umzuziehen. Nach kaum fünf Minuten war er fertig und es konnte losgehen.

„Wir werden reiten. Ich nehme nicht an, dass weißt, was ein Pferd ist.", fragte Severus mit angehobener Augenbraue.

Diesmal war es an Harry laut Ha, ha´ zu rufen.

„Das ich nicht reiten kann heißt nicht, dass ich nicht weiß was ein Pferd ist."

Harry verzog schmollend den Mund, was Severus wieder zu einem Grinsen veranlasste. Sie gingen hinter das Anwesen auf eine Art Stall zu. Als ihnen ein junger Mann von vielleicht fünfundzwanzig Jahren entgegenkam.

„Lord Severus. Ich bringe sofort Famir und Ademarr."

„Nein, bring mir nur Famir. Harry, dass ist Jeremiah, er und sein Zwillingsbruder Jovan sind für die Stallungen zuständig. Jeremiah, dass ist Harry. Er wird bis zum Ende des Sommers hier bleiben und mit mir nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Da er nicht reiten kann wird er mit mir reiten."

„Aye, aye, Mylord."

Und damit war Jeremiah im Stall verschwunden und brachte nach kurzer Zeit Pferd mit heraus. Das es sehr wertvoll war, sah sogar Harry, der ansonsten nichts von solchen Tieren verstand. Das Pferd . . . Famir lief auf Severus zu und legte den Kopf auf dessen Schulter. Er strich mit seinen Händen am Hals des Pferdes entlang. Famir hob seinen Kopf und stupste Severus mit seinem Maul an die Wange. Dieser lachte leise auf.

„Famir, das ist Harry."

Damit schwang sich Severus galant auf den Rücken des Pferdes (welches keinen Sattel trug) und zog Harry mit Schwung hinter sich.

„Halt dich fest, Harry."

Und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, setzte sich Famir in schnellem Tempo in Bewegung. Beinahe wäre Harry in hohem Bogen vom Pferd gefallen. Er bekam gerade noch Severus Hüfte zu fassen und krallte sich fest. Dieser zog scharf die Luft ein, sagte aber nichts.

Als Harry einigermaßen sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte, ließ er seine Hände weiter noch oben wandern und umschlang seinen Vordermann mit seinen Armen. Aus Bequemlichkeit lehnte er seinen Kopf an Severus Rücken. Harry fühlte sich, als ob nach Hause gekommen war. Severus roch nach Kräutern und irgendwie nach . . . Wildheit.

Es war seltsam. Vor nicht mehr als einer Woche hatte er sich noch eingeredet, diesen Mann zu hassen und jetzt konnte er sich keinen Ort lieber vorstellen, als den, an dem Severus war. Was ging hier vor?

Severus wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte, als er spürte, wie Harry sich an ihn schmiegte. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Aber kaum genoss er das Gefühl, da waren sie auch schon in Highstable. Er gab dem Pferd einen leichten Klaps und schon wurden sie langsamer. Vor einem Laden mit der Aufschrift Mr. Monroe – Bekleidung für jeden Anlass´ hielten sie ganz an und stiegen ab. Oder besser gesagt, Severus stieg ab und hob Harry vom Famir herunter.

Severus musste schnell wieder zufassen, als er Harry losgelassen hatte, denn der drohte umzufallen, da seine Beine sich nach dem Ritt wie Gummi anfühlten.

„Nun, damit du in Übung kommst, wirst du ab morgen Reitstunden von mir bekommen. Jeden Morgen um acht und am Nachmittag noch eine."

Harry stand die Begeisterung ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Schau nicht so! Nach den ersten paar Mal, die du vom Rücken fällst, wirst du es mögen."

„Dann weiß ich nicht, was du daran findest. Du bleibst ja oben sitzen."

Severus grinste Harry an. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden.

Zusammen gingen sie auf den Laden zu und Severus öffnete die Tür.

„Ah, Lord Severus, welch eine Ehre. Ich freue mich sie zu sehen. Sie waren ja schon so lange nicht mehr da!"

Ein sehr großer, hagerer Mann Mitte Fünfzig kam auf sie zu, als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, und verbeugte sich leicht.

„Mr. Monroe, die Freude liegt ganz bei mir."

„Was kann ich heute für sie tun? Ihre Bestellungen sind leider noch nicht fertig. Ich habe sie erst in einer Woche erwartet."

„Nun, Mr. Monroe, das ist Harry. Er wird den Sommer auf Snape Manor verbringen. Wir brauchen dringend neue Kleidung für ihn. Hosen, Hemden, Roben, Schuhe . . . alles halt."

„Wie sie wünschen, Mylord. Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden, Mr. Harry."

Und schon wurde Harry in den hinteren Teil des Ladens gezogen. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes hatte Mr. Monroe Harrys Kleider bis auf die Boxershorts weggezaubert und nun setzte sich ein Maßband in Bewegung und schwirrte um Harry herum. Auf einem kleinen Tisch, der neben Harry stand begann eine Feder zum Leben zu erwachen und schrieb eifrig die Harrys Maße mit.

oOOOo

Nach gut zwei Stunden verließen sie den Laden. Harry war nun mit allem ausgestattet, was man Klamotten braucht und auch mit noch mehr. Und, wie war es anders zu erwarten, alles vom feinsten. Schuhe aus Drachenleder, Umhänge, Hemden und Hosen (und sogar die Unterwäsche) aus Schlangenseide; mehrere Garnituren für Sommer und Winter. Severus hatte alles bezahlt und sich dagegen gesträubt, als Harry gesagt hatte, er würde Severus das Geld zurückzahlen.

„Das Snape-Vermögen zählt so viel, dass ich es allein in drei Leben nicht ausgeben könnte. Also sei still, ehe ich noch Zinsen berechne und das dann von dir zurück verlange."

Harry blickte Severus verlegen an. Noch nie hatte ihm jemand etwas in solch einem Ausmaß gekauft und nichts dafür verlangt. Natürlich bekam er von seinen Freunden Geschenke zu Weihnachten und zum Geburtstag, aber das war nicht das selbe.

Er folgte Severus, der auf einen kleinen Buchladen zusteuerte.

„Jetzt kaufen wir deine Bücher für das nächste Schuljahr und dann statte ich dich mit ein paar neuen Zaubertrankzutaten aus. Es ist furchtbar, mit was für Zeug die Schüler jedes Jahr ankommen. Und da soll man vernünftig arbeiten!"

„Da ich sowieso ein hoffnungsloser Fall bin, bringen auch die besten Zutaten nichts." grinste Harry Severus schief an.

„Quatsch. Niemand hat behauptet du seiest ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Wenn du dich ein wenig mehr auf das konzentrieren würdest, was du in meinem Unterricht machst und dir ein paar Slytherins nichts falsches mehr in die Tränke werfen, würde das alles schon viel besser aussehen."

„Du hast gesehen, dass Malfoy und seine Hornochsen mir was in die Tränke geworfen haben? Aber warum hast . . ."

„Warum ich nichts dagegen gemacht habe? Also hör mal! Ich werd doch nicht mein Haus wegen ein paar Gryffindors bestrafen."

„Meine, Güte. Ich wünschte McGonagall wäre auch so parteiisch.", murmelte Harry in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Severus war dieser Kommentar nicht entgangen. Vergnügt schlenderte zu einem Bücherregal.

„Es kann halt nicht jeder so ein toller Hauslehrer sein, wie ich."

Harrys Augenbraue fuhr nach oben. /Na toll, warum muss ich gerade von Severus übernehmen/ Grummelnd folgte er ihm.

Hätte ich den Hut doch nur nicht überredet!

Severus drehte sich um.

„Wozu überredet?"

Fragend blickte er auf Harry, dem es nicht aufgefallen war, dass er laut gedacht hatte.

„Ach, nichts."

Severus blickte Harry hinterher, der sich umgedreht hatte und durch die Regalreihen streifte. Vor einem Regal blieb er stehen. Das waren alles Bücher über Schwarze Magie! Wo war er hier nur hin geraten. Wie von selbst wanderte Harrys Hand über die Buchrücken und bleib an Buch einem hängen, welches er aus dem Regal zog. Einführung in die Schwarze Magie´ von Gondolisa Blacksmith.

„Einige der wenigen Schwarzmagierinnen der vorletzten Jahrhunderts. Großartiges Talent und einzigartige Erfolge. Mit ihren Fähigkeiten hat sie einen zur damaligen Zeit äußerst mächtigen Dunklen Lord zur Strecke gebracht."

Harry fuhr erschrocken herum. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Severus hinter ihn getreten war.

„Warum hat sie gegen einen Dunklen Lord gekämpft? Ich meine, sie war Schwarzmagierin."

„Nun, das du schwarze Magie beherrschst heißt noch lange nicht, dass du automatisch böse´ bist. Das Eine hat mit dem Anderen nichts zu tun. Es ist eine weit verbreitete Fehlannahme. Es stimmt aber auch, dass alles bösen´ Zauberer Schwarzmagier waren und sind. Das zieht leider den Ruf unseres Standes in Mitleidenschaft."

„Unseren Stand´? Egal. Warum wird dann schwarze Magie nicht an Hogwarts gelehrt. Es würde doch den Meisten den Drang nehmen, sich heimlich damit zu beschäftigen und vielleicht auf den falschen Weg zu geraten?"

„Nun, das frage ich mich auch immer wieder. Aber Albus lässt einfach nicht mit sich reden in der Hinsicht. Er ist durch und durch ein Vertreter der weißen Magie und akzeptiert die andere Art der Magie nicht an seiner Schule."

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wusste keine bessere Erklärung. Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm er das Buch aus Harrys Händen und legte es oben auf den Stapel anderer Bücher, den in den Armen hielt. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten zu einem Lächeln nach oben.

„Wenn ich dir schon reiten beibringe, warum sollst du nicht noch etwas anderes lernen?"

Severus bezahlte und ließ die Bücher, wie Harrys Sachen zuvor, mit Flohpulver nach Snape Manor schicken. So hatten sie keine lästigen Tüten zu tragen und wanderten noch ein wenig durch die Stadt. Vor einem Laden blieb Harry stehen und betrachtete die Auslagen. Im Fenster lagen zwei schön geschwungene Schwerter und einige Dolche. Er wandte sich ab sie gingen weiter. Severus war Harrys Interesse nicht verborgen geblieben.

Später, nachdem sie noch Zaubertrankzutaten gekauft hatten, ritten sie zurück. Harry lehnte sich wieder von hinten an Severus, welcher ihm einiges über die Landschaft und die Ausmaße des Snape-Anwesens erklärte. Es war ungefähr seit dreitausend Jahren im Besitz der Familie. Es gehörten weite Landstriche dazu, mehrere Wälder, Seen und eben Highstable, wo sie gerade gewesen waren.

„Wie kommt es, dass die Stadt immer noch in Privatbesitz´ ist?", fragte Harry beim Abendessen.

„Nun, rein rechtlich ist sie es nicht mehr, aber die Menschen fühlen sich immer noch dem jeweiligen Snape zugehörig. Das Zaubereiministerium hat hier keine Macht. Was auch bedeutet, dass du hier zaubern kannst, ohne gleich von unserem übereifrigen Ministerium ermahnt zu werden."

Harry nickte. Das war mal was Gutes. Noch eine Ermahnung wegen unerlaubten Zauberns hätte er sich nicht leisten können.

„Aber da ich der letzte Snape sein werde, wird das Ministerium sich bald über diesen Grund und Boden freuen."

Severus Gesicht war zu einer Maske erstarrt, die keine Regung zeigte. Harry ließ sein Besteck sinken.

„Warum?"

„Das Ministerium bekommt nach meinem Tod meine Besitztümer und . . ."

Harry fuhr dazwischen.

„Das meine ich nicht. Warum wirst du der letzte Snape sein?"

„Hast du schon einmal gehört, dass Männer zusammen Kinder bekommen haben?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn und sah Severus verständnislos an.

„Ich bin schwul. Willst du es noch schwarz auf weiß haben?"

Hatte er Harry tatsächlich gesagt, dass er auf Männer stand/Was ist denn in mich gefahren! Das geht nun wirklich keinen etwas an./

„Ganz so blöd bin ich nun auch nicht.", erwiderte Harry ruhig. „Es gibt glaube ich einen Trank, dass es doch geht."

Severus sah Harry scharf an. Woher wusste der Junge das?

„Den Trank, den du meinst, gab es wirklich. Nur ist sein Rezept vor Jahrhunderten verschwunden. Zusammen mit dem Buch, in dem es stand. Merlins Buch. Es erstaunt mich, dass du davon gehört hast."

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und aß weiter. Merlins Buch. Harry wusste, wo sich dieses Buches befand.

oOOOo

Es war schon spät, als Harry sich in sein Zimmer zurückzog und ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag unter die Dusche stieg.

Das warme Wasser rann über seine Haut und er stellte sich vor, Severus Hände würden ihn berühren. Seine eigene Hand ließ er nach unten wundern und umschloss sein hoch aufgerichtetes Glied. Es bedurfte nur wenig Anstrengung, bis er kam, ein Bild von Severus vor seinem geistigen Auge.

Er hatte keinen Ton von sich gegeben. Die Jahre im Jungenschlafsaal hatten ihn einiges gelehrt.

Harry stieg aus der Dusche und wickelte sich ein bereit liegendes Handtuch um die Hüften, bevor er in sein Zimmer ging. Dabei fiel sein Blick in den Spiegel.

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

A/N: So, dass war's jetzt erst mal wieder. Geht aber bald weiter. Bitte schreibt mir Kommis, damit ich weiß, was ihr von meiner FF haltet.

Ich werde in der nächsten Woche wahrscheinlich auch nicht updaten können. Ich schreib einen Haufen Klausuren, die ich unbedingt bestehen muss, sonst muss ich nächstes Semester den ganzen Mist noch mal machen, und dazu hab ich nun wirklich keine Lust.


	5. 4 Kapitel: Bericht eines Unbekannten

**4. Kapitel: Bericht eines Unbekannten**

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Harrys Schrei gellt durch das ganze Haus. Severus, der gerade dabei war in die Dusche zu steigen, rutsche vor Schreck aus und landete unsanft auf seinem Hintern. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder los?

Fluchend stand er auf, schnappte er sich ein Badetuch und wickelte es sich um die Hüften, ehe er aus seinem Bad und Zimmer stürzte und auf Harrys Raum zuhielt. Er riss die Zimmertür auf und kollidierte mit Harry, der eben zu Severus unterwegs war.

Das Resultat war, dass beide auf dem Boden landeten. Severus über Harry. Beide blieben einige Sekunden in dieser Position liegen, bis sie sich der Lage bewusst wurden. Nackte Haut auf nackter Haut.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen fuhren sie auseinander und rappelten sich auf. Um die Situation zu überspielen regte sich Severus nun über Harry auf.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los? Warum hast du geschrieen?"

„Wegen dem da."

Harry zeigte mit seiner Hand hinter sich. Severus runzelte unwillig die Stirn und wollte Harry schon wieder anfahren, da er hinter diesem nichts Außergewöhnliches sehen konnte, als Harry sich langsam umdrehte.

Auf dessen Rücken zeichneten sich – Severus fiel kein besseres Wort ein – Linien ab. Diese wuchsen immer weiter an, während Severus sie betrachtete. Sie schienen sich zu einem Gebilde zu formieren.

Fasziniert schritt er auf Harry zu und berührte dessen Rücken und fuhr mit seinen Fingern darüber, was Harry ein leichtes zittern durch den Körper schickte. Dann war Severus Hand auch schon von seinem Körper verschwunden.

„Zieh dich an und komm in die Bibliothek."

Und schon war Severus aus dem Zimmer, auf dem Weg in sein eigenes, um sich selbst seine Sachen über zu werfen. Die wohltuende Dusche konnte er sich jetzt abschminken, dachte er bedauernd.

Kaum zehn Minuten später betrat er die Bibliothek. Harry war schon da und saß auf einem Sessel am Feuer. Statt sich sofort hin zu setzen, ging er zu einem kleinen Tisch, auf der eine Karaffe stand. Aus dieser goss er eine goldene Flüssigkeit in zwei bereitstehende Gläser.

Harry nahm ein Glas entgegen und roch daran. Es handelte sich eindeutig um Feuerwhiskey. Dumbledore würde der Schlag treffen, wenn ihm zu Ohren kam, dass Severus Alkohol an Minderjährige verteilte. Gerade Severus, der immer versuchte, die Moral soweit wie möglich auf höchstem Niveau zu halten. Harry musste innerlich grinsen.

„Wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast, ist das eine wirklich gute Bibliothek."

In Severus Stimme schwang eine rechte Portion Stolz mit, als er sich an Harry wandte und mit den Armen eine ausschweifende Bewegung machte.

„Auf das, was mit uns geschieht, muss es eine Antwort geben. Suchen wir danach."

Severus drehte sich um und wollte schon auf eines der Bücherregale zugehen, als Harry ihn zurückhielt.

„Wenn das so ist, dann bist du mir aber jetzt eine Erklärung schuldig."

Harry klang betont gelangweilt. Severus drehte sich wieder zu Harry und sah ihn verunsichert an. Harry klopfte sich innerlich auf die Schulter, da er der erste war, der es bisher geschafft hatte (Jedenfalls, solange Harry Severus kannte), den Tränkemeister zu verunsichern.

„Eine Erklärung. . .? Was meinst du damit? Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest."

„Komm schon! Du hast nicht umsonst was mit uns geschieht´ gesagt. Ich kann zwar wirklich nicht entdecken, dass du dich auch irgendwie verändert hast, aber ohne Grund hast du nicht uns´ gesagt."

Seufzend holt Severus seinen Zauberstab hervor.

„Ich weiß sowieso nicht, wie lange ich das noch aushalte. Ich habe heute Morgen drei Illusionszauber gebraucht, damit ich normal nach Severus Snape aussehe. Du bist nicht der einzige, der sich verändert hat, Harry."

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes beendete er die Illusionszauber. Harry zog erschrocken die Luft ein.

„Wunderschön . . ." flüsterte er.

Vor ihm stand Severus Snape. Es war unverkennbar der gleich Mann geblieben, schon wegen der großen Nase, die immer noch in seinem Gesicht thront, aber dann stand er auch einer völlig fremden Person gegenüber.

Wie bei Harry waren Severus Haare um etwas mehr als eine Elle länger geworden und vielem ihm jetzt locker über die Schultern, fast bis hinunter zu dessen Po. Die Haut in seinem Gesicht hatte sich geglättet und seine Züge sahen irgendwie . . . edel aus. Seine sonst immer sichtbaren Bartstoppeln waren verschwunden und Harry bezweifelte, dass Severus sich jemals wieder rasieren musste. Von der Statur her gab es keine Veränderungen, zumindest fielen Harry keine auf.

Harry war nun aufgestanden und ging mehrere Male um Severus herum, ehe es diesem zu bunt wurde und er Harry bei den Schultern packte und in den nächstgelegenen Sessel drückte.

„Nun zufrieden, Harry? Hätte ich gewusst, dass du wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn wenn's brennt um mich herum rennst, hätte ich mir das jetzt gespart."

„´tschuldigung. Nur . . . du . . . du siehst so . . . anders aus."

„Dir ist es doch recht, wenn ich das Kompliment, und als das lege ich es jetzt aus, an dich weiterleite? So kommen wir nicht weiter. Ich weiß nicht, was hier vorgeht, aber ich will es unbedingt wissen. Wenn du aus deiner Starre wieder aufwachst, dann könntest du mir behilflich sein und dich mit mir auf die Suche nach einer Antwort machen."

Harry lief rot an, da er Severus immer noch wie blöd anstarrte.

„Hast du auch solche . . . Zeichen auf deinem Rücken?"

„Mir sind bis jetzt keine aufgefallen. Zeig deine bitte noch mal her. Ich will sehen, was es wird."

Etwas verlegen streifte Harry seine Robe ab und knöpfte das Hemd, welches er darunter trug, auf. Severus kam auf Harry zu und drehte dessen Rücken dem Feuer zu, damit besser sehen konnte.

„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann werden diese Linien auf deinem Rücken zu einem Phönix. Zu einem schwarzen Phönix, um genauer zu sein."

„Und was heißt das?"

„Keine Ahnung. Es wird eine Bedeutung haben, nehme ich an. Aber wie wäre es, wenn wir anfangen, erst einmal etwas im Allgemeinen herauszubekommen. Du nimmst den linken Teil und ich den Rechten der Bibliothek. Ich weiß nicht, was das alles für Bücher sind. Einen großen Teil habe ich gelesen, aber mit dem Rest konnte ich nie etwas anfangen."

„Soviel zum Stolz auf deine Bücher." murrte Harry.

Die Bibliothek war eindeutig zu groß, um sie in drei, vier Stunden durchzuarbeiten. Es würde wohl eine lange Nacht vor ihnen liegen. Harry versuchte irgendein System hinter seiner Suche zu entwickeln, aber im Endeffekt zog er einfach jedes interessant aussehende Buch hervor und blätterte darin herum.

Stunden um Stunden vergingen und es bahnte sich immer noch kein Erfolg an. Überraschender Weise war es nicht Harry, der die Suche als erster aufgab.

„Es ist kurz nach vier!"

Severus grummelte schon seit einigen Minuten vor sich hin, ehe er sich in einen Sessel am Kamin fallen ließ.

„Ich geh ins Bett! Die Bücher werden die paar Stunden, die ich nicht auf ihnen hocke schon nicht weg laufen und du solltest auch schon längst ans Schäfchen zählen denken. Der Tag ist noch lang und wir können genauso gut nach dem Frühstück weiter suchen."

Ohne darauf zu achten, ob Harry auch wirklich ins Bett ging, machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Dort ließ er seine Kleidung einfach fallen, wo er gerade stand und schlüpfte schnell in sein Bett. Kaum hatte sein Kopf das Kissen berührt war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

Harry unterdessen war nicht schlafen gegangen. Es musste doch ein Buch geben, in dem er die Antwort auf ihre Fragen fand! So leicht würde er nicht aufgeben.

oOOOo

Die Zeiger der Standuhr in der Bibliothek liefen auf Acht Uhr zu, als Harry fand, was er suchte. Oder besser, als er etwas fand, was dem, was er suchte ähnlich sein könnte, da er nicht wirklich wusste, was genau er zu finden erhoffte.

Er las den Text vor sich nun schon zum dritten Mal. Das musste es einfach sein! Aufgebracht sprang er auf und lief nach oben zu seinem Zimmer. An diesem hielt er aber nicht an, sondern seine Füße trugen ihn noch einige Schritte weiter und er riss die Tür zu Severus Zimmer auf. Die schweren Samtvorhänge waren zugezogen und ließen somit kein Licht in den Raum. Im Kamin brannte nur noch ein spärliches Feuer.

Für Harry, der sowieso schon übermüdet war und seine Augen kaum noch offen halten konnte, waren diese Lichtverhältnisse nicht gerade förderlich. Zu allem Überfluss übersah er Severus achtlos liegen gelassene Sachen und stolperte, als er sich in einem Hosenbein verfing.

Einen galanten Bogen schlagend, fiel er direkt auf den schlafenden Severus und blieb dort liegen. Dieser wachte von einer plötzlichen Last, die von ihm beschlag nahm, auf.

„Harry!" murmelte er noch etwas verschlafen. „Es ist zwar nett von dir mich zu wecken, aber über die Art und Weise reden wir noch mal."

„Ach sei still Severus! Und hör mir jetzt gefälligst zu."

„Ich kann nicht mehr zurück und schon beginnt es zu tagen und ich höre sie kommen. Als ob ich nicht genug für sie getan hätte. Aber sie sind zu einfach, um das Wirken der Macht und der Magie vollkommen zu verstehen. Was ihnen Angst macht, dass jagen sie und unglücklicherweise habe ich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich gezogen.

_"Ich bin der letzte der zwölf Erben. Wir waren einstmals dazu bereit Licht und Dunkelheit ins Gleichgewicht zurück zu führen. Es war unsere Aufgabe, die Menschen auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen. _

_Sie glauben, wenn sie mich töten, dann wird das Blut der großen Hexen und Zauberer jener Zeit aussterben. Sie wissen nicht, dass für jeden toten Erben ein Neuer erscheinen wird, der jene geheimen Kräfte in sich tragen wird, vor denen sie so viel Angst haben._

_Es wird wieder die Zeit kommen, in der die Krieger des Lichtes mit den Kreaturen der Dunkelheit die Kräfte messen werden. Und dann werden die neuen zwölf Erben zusammenfinden und über das Chaos richten. Der Circle of the Dawn wird wieder erwachen._

_Ich hoffe für meine Nachkommen, dass sie klüger sein werden und das Volk nicht als Feind haben. Wir sind stärker als andere, wir sind klüger als andere und wir sind schneller als andere. Aber all das hat unserem Überleben unter unseres Gleichen nicht geholfen. Unser Aussehen hat uns verraten, wo es uns doch immer ausgezeichnet hat. Es hat unsere Macht repräsentiert. Unseren gleichen Sinn gezeigt. Mögen andere kommen und unser Werk vollenden. Der schwarze Phönix, den wir alle trugen, wird ihnen als Zeichen erscheinen und alle vereinen. _

_Die Meute hat mein Haus erreicht. Sie rufen nach mir. Ich spüre die Hitze ihrer Feuer. Es wird Zeit für mich zu gehen. Möge mein Bericht die Zeit überdauern und unseren Nachkommen zu Hilfe sein."_

Severus konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Er riss Harry das Blatt Pergament aus der Hand und las selbst. Es war nicht viel, aber es war ein Anhaltspunkt. Hier hatte Harry etwas gefunden, dass ihnen weiter half.

„Wo hast du den Bericht gefunden?"

Severus löste seine Augen von dem Bericht und sah Harry fragend an. Doch der war eingeschlafen. Auf Severus. Den Kopf seelenruhig auf dessen Bauch gebettet.

„Nun, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Etwas mehr Schlaf könnte nicht schaden."

Flüsternd schob Severus Harry von sich herunter und zog ihm die Schuhe aus. Dann streifte er dessen Robe ab und zog ihn zu sich unter die Decken. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen krallte sich der schlafende Harry an Severus fest und beschloss sein warmes und weiches Kissen nicht wieder los zu lassen.

A/N: Bitte, bitte schreibt wieder, was ihr davon haltet. Eure Fellini


	6. 5 Kapitel: Happy Birthday, Harry

Diesmal wird es leider nur ein sehr kurzes Kapitel. Aber immerhin besser als gar keines oder?

**5.Kapitel: Happy Birthday, Harry**

„Aber du weißt, dass du auch einen wunderschönen Phönix auf deinem Rücken hast?"

Verschlafen drehte er sich Severus zu einem grinsenden Harry Potter um, der ihn auf der Seite liegend anblickte. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Wovon redete der Junge und vor allem, was machte er in seinem Bett? Und dann kamen die Erinnerungen an ein paar Stunden zuvor zurück.

„Wie kann man Morgen nur so gute Laune haben?"

„Severus, wir haben es um drei Uhr nachmittags. Also erzähl mir nicht du bist ein Morgenmuffel."

„Wir haben deinen Reitunterricht vergessen!"

Severus sprang aus dem Bett und eilte ins Bad, sich im Hinterkopf daran erinnernd, dass er nur spärlich bekleidet war. Hinter sich hörte er Harry mit gespielter Empörung rufen.

„Wir haben ein Identitätsproblem und alles, woran du denken kannst, ist, wie ich mir am besten und schnellsten die Knochen breche!"

oOOOo

Entgegen seinen Erwartungen, war reiten gar nicht so schwer, stellte Harry am Ende seiner ersten Woche bei Severus fest. Ob es an dem Pferd lag, welches seine Unsicherheit spürte und versuchte ihn auf dem Rücken zu behalten oder daran, dass er sich verzweifelt an seinem Pferd festkrallte, wusste er nicht, aber es blieb Harry erspart unsanfte Begegnungen mit dem harten Boden zu machen.

Reiten war nicht alles, was Severus ihm beibrachte. Harry hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt unbedingt Schwarze Magie zu erlernen und Severus schien nicht abgeneigt, sie ihm näher zu bringen.

Harry war also den größten Teil der nächsten Tage damit beschäftigt, soviel wie möglich zu lernen. Den Rest seiner Zeit verbrachte er damit, Severus zu beobachten.

Dieser Mann war ihm in der letzten Woche so vertraut geworden, wie kein anderer Mensch vorher in seinem Leben. Selbst bei Ron und Hermine fühlte sich Harry nicht so verstanden. Und auch Sirius und Remus kamen nicht auf diese Art an ihn heran. Severus versuchte Harry nicht mit Worten Alles wird gut.´ oder Denk nicht an Voldemort. Hier bist du sicher, er kann dir nichts anhaben.´ zu trösten, wenn er aus einem neuen Alptraum erwachte oder eine Vision hatte. Severus war einfach da und hielt ihn fest.

Das gab Harry die Sicherheit, am nächsten Morgen mit neuer Kraft aufzustehen. Harry akzeptierte seine Position als Erbe´ so leichter, selbst, wenn er nicht wusste, was auf ihn zukam.

Severus unterdessen suchte verzweifelt nach weiteren Informationen über die Erben und den Circle of the Dawn. Der Bericht des Unbekannten war nicht weiter hilfreich. Aus irgendeinem Grund gab es kaum Aufzeichnungen darüber, dass dieser Circle jemals existiert hatte. Aber das, was er fand war nicht besonders aufschlussreich.

Nach verschiedenen kleinen Hinweisen zu folge, hatten sich die Erben vier Mal bisher zusammengefunden, um in einen Krieg zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit einzugreifen. Immer dann, wenn die beiden Kräfte dabei waren sich gegenseitig auszulöschen.

Und genau darin musste die Antwort liegen, warum sich der Circle nicht schon vor langer Zeit zusammen gefunden hatte. Bevor Voldemort vor Jahren verschwunden war, nachdem er daran scheiterte Harry zu töten, hatte er nach der alleinigen Macht gestrebt. Keine Frage. Aber die Seite des Lichtes war nicht stark genug gewesen, um ein ernsthafter und gefährlicher Gegner von Voldemorts Macht zu sein. Das hatte sich nun geändert. Anscheinend fand der Circle nur dann zusammen, wenn es keine Zukunft gab, keine Chance bestand, dass eine Seite die Überhand gewinnen würde. Das Konzept von Raum und Zeit war also so konzipiert, dass zwischen Gut und Böse, zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit es immer einen Unterlegenen geben musste. Sonst würde das Chaos gewinnen und keiner konnte und wollte sich diese Situation wirklich vorstellen.

Sie mussten die anderen Mitglieder des Circles finden, um zu weiteren Antworten zu gelangen. Vieles war noch zu unklar.

Und was würde geschehen, wenn die Zauberergemeinschaft herausfand, dass sie, Harry und Severus, und noch andere, Erben waren? Von dem, was Severus herausgefunden hatte, konnte er davon ausgehen, dass sie nicht mit offenen Armen willkommen geheißen werden würden. Früher hatten sich die Menschen vor den Erben, wegen ihrer Macht gefürchtet. Warum sollte das nun anders sein? Menschen ändern sich nicht. Es gab viel zu viele Vorurteile, als dass solch ein Wandel einfach so vollziehen würde.

Wenn etwas anders war, als man es gewohnt war, so war es automatisch etwas Schlechtes. Selbst in der Zaubererwelt, wo man eigentlich meinen sollte, dass Seltsames auf der Tagesordnung stand.

Severus dachte zurück an Harrys zweites Jahr in Hogwarts. Dafür, dass dieser Parsel sprechen konnte, wurde er verabscheut und von einigen sogar gehasst. Über Monate war es Gesprächsthema Nummer eins gewesen. Severus konnte das Getuschel heute noch hören, wenn er sich daran erinnerte. Dabei war es nichts Schlechtes, mit Schlangen sprechen zu können. Er selbst hätte für diese Gabe alles getan.

Mit einem unguten Gefühl verbrachte Severus die Woche. Mit dem Gefühl, dass bald etwas geschehen würde.

oOOOo

_Der einunddreißigste Juli. Harrys Geburtstag._

Am Morgen wachte Harry in seinem großen Bett auf und konnte es kaum fassen, dass er seinen fünfzehnten Geburtstag noch erlebte. Vor zwei Wochen war er sich da nicht so sicher gewesen. Aber seine Verwandten gehörten jetzt seiner Vergangenheit an. Severus war nun für ihn da.

Severus . . .

Harry hatte diesen Mann von einer vollkommen anderen Seite kennen gelernt. Das war nicht mehr der durch und durch sarkastische, hasserfüllte und Furcht einflößende Zaubertränkemeister, den er von Hogwarts her kannte. Severus war in seiner Auffassung zu einem immer noch sarkastischen, aber durchaus humorvollen Menschen geworden.

Anfangs hatte Harry seine Probleme damit gehabt, Severus Witze von seinen bissigen Bemerkungen zu unterscheiden, aber nun kannte er ihn besser. Er konnte ihn spüren. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Harry wusste immer, wo sich Severus aufhielt und in welcher Stimmung er war. Das erschreckende war, dass ein Teil dieser Stimmungen immer auf ihn überschwappte.

Es war, als wären sie mit einem unsichtbaren Band verbunden. Severus schien es genauso zu ergehen. Ob es an der Tatsache lag, dass sie beide Erben waren oder nicht, es machte auf jeden Fall den Umgang zwischen beiden leichter.

Keiner von beiden hatte den Umgang miteinander in den vergangenen Jahren vergessen. Aber nun waren sie so weit, diese Gefühle von damals abzulegen und etwas Neues aufzubauen. Wohin das führen würde, wusste keiner, es zählte nur, sich einfach treiben zu lassen ohne an Vorurteilen hängen zu bleiben.

oOOOo

Severus saß bereits am Frühstückstisch und las den Tagespropheten, als Harry den Salon betrat. An dem Platz, wo er sonst für gewöhnlich saß, stand ein mit Runen verziertes Denkarium.

„ Für . . . mich? Danke!"

Severus grummelte nur verlegen hinter der Zeitung hervor. Anscheinend war es nicht gewöhnt, dass sich jemand bei ihm für irgendetwas bedankte.

„Mir hilft es immer weiter, wenn ich einige Erinnerungen noch einmal erleben kann. Es macht den Kopf frei und einige Fragen wirst du so leichter beantworten können, wenn dich etwas nicht loslässt."

„Danke Sev!"

Sev? Severus schaute verdutzt über den Tagespropheten, aber schon war Harry aufgesprungen und hatte sich auf ihn gestürzt, um ihn zu umarmen.

Nur leider hatte Harry zu viel Schwung geholt und so kippte er mit samt Stuhl und dem darauf sitzenden Severus Snape um, und landete auf dem Boden, blieb dort liegen und lächelte Severus unschuldig an.

„Bist du eigentlich kitzlig, Severus?"

„Oho, das wagst du nicht!"

Severus blickte Harry gespielt böse an, konnte diese Miene aber nicht lange halten, als dieser anfing ihn durchzukitzeln. Nicht lange danach kugelten sich die beiden, unkontrolliert lachend, auf dem Esszimmerboden.

Plötzlich war ein lautes ‚Plopp' zu hören und ein, Severus und Harry nur zu bekanntes Gesicht, beugte sich über den Frühstückstisch zu ihnen herunter und beäugte sie argwöhnisch.

A/N: Na wer wird denn da gekommen sein: )R&R


	7. 6 Kapitel: Ruf der Freiheit

Disclaimer: ALLES MEINS! (übergeschnappte Autorin) . . . Aua, wer hat denn jetzt den Schuh nach mir geworfen? . . . Nein, nein, nein, ich will die Charaktere nicht zurückgeben! . . . Aua, nicht schon wieder! . . . Ich geb's ja zu, die gehören mir nicht. (heul)

Bitte schreibt mir weiterhin nette Kommis. Damit mein ich auch alle, die bisher Schwarzleser waren. Bitte, bitte schreibt mir. lieb schau

**6. Kapitel: Ruf der Freiheit**

Harry klappte die Kinnlade nach unten und Severus hatte sich vor lauter Schreck verschluckt.

„Draco!"

„Malfoy!"

„. . . ?"

„Habt ihr das geübt?"

Draco schenkte den beiden am Boden liegenden Figuren noch einen mitleidigen Blick und setzte sich dann auf einen Stuhl, der neben Harrys stand. Aus dem Nichts erschien Frühstücksgeschirr vor ihm, und er begann zu essen.

Harry und Severus lagen immer noch wie erstarrt da. Draco wurde es zu bunt und er schaute wieder zu den beiden nach unten.

„Es ist ja nett, dass ihr euch mir zu Füßen werft, aber dieser Empfang hätte nun wirklich nicht sein gemusst. Und Potter, ehe ich es vergesse, mach den Mund zu, sonst fängst du noch Fliegen."

Umständlich rappelten sich die beiden auf und Harry ließ sich auf den Platz neben Draco fallen, der in Ruhe weiter aß. Als er fertig war, räusperte sich Severus und blickte Draco fragend an.

„Nun könntest du uns auch aufklären, warum du hier bist."

„Erstens ist da die Sache, dass ich mich irgendwie äußerlich verändert habe und Zweitens: Vater will, dass ich das Dunkle Mal nehme, noch bevor ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehre. Soll wohl für ihn spionieren."

„Und warum bist du dann hier?"

„Ganz einfach, Onkel Severus. Ich will nicht! Soll sich der Lord doch einen andern Dummen suchen, der sich für ihn die Finger schmutzig macht. Ich habe mich auf jeden Fall verweigert und somit hat mich Vater in hohem Bogen aus dem Haus geworfen. Hat wohl etwas gebrüllt von wegen ‚Du bist eine Schande für die Familie' und ‚Du bist kein Malfoy mehr; du bist nicht mehr mein Sohn'."

Schweigend hatte Severus Dracos Bericht zugehört und nickte jetzt nachdenklich. Harry starrte den Slytherin, von dem er immer gedacht hatte, dass dieser ein großer Liebhaber der Idee war, Lord Voldemort zu Diensten zu sein, immer noch an. Draco ging das angestarrt werden langsam aber sicher auf die Nerven und er zog unwillig die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Was ist Potter? Es kann halt nicht jeder so ein tolles Familienleben haben wie du."

Für Harry war das wie ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht. Er wurde augenblicklich aschfahl im Gesicht und begann zu zittern. An seine Verwandten hatte er an diesem Tag eindeutig nicht erinnert werden wollen. Den Kopf gesenkt stand er auf und verließ den Raum. Die beiden im Esszimmer Gebliebenen hörten nur die Haustür schlagen, als Harry Snape Manor in Richtung der Stallungen verließ.

„Ganz toll gemacht, Draco."

„Kann ich wissen, dass Potter gleich 'nen Anfall bekommt?"

„Nein, das vielleicht nicht, aber warum glaubst du dass er hier ist?"

„Nun, ist bestimmt wieder so eine Idee von dem alten Kauz Dumbledore auf die Art, ‚Wie ich Potter am Besten vor dem Bösen Mann schützen kann'."

Severus stand kopfschüttelnd auf, um sich auf die Suche nach Harry zu machen. Im Türrahmen blieb er noch einmal stehen und blickte zu Draco zurück.

„Nur eins noch, Draco. Dumbledore hat keine Ahnung, dass Harry hier ist. Und weißt du warum? Weil nicht jeder das ist, was er zu sein scheint."

Und damit war Severus auch schon aus Dracos Sichtfeld verschwunden und man hörte zum zweiten Mal in einem kurzen Zeitraum die Haustür zuschlagen. Zurück blieb ein verwirrt aussehender Draco Malfoy.

Erst hatte er miterlebt, wie sich sein sonst so strenger und ernster Patenonkel mit Potter auf dem Boden wälzte und das auch noch lachend! Und jetzt auch noch diese Ansprache von ihm. Was um Merlins Willen war hier los?

oOOOo

„Jovan àsiehe Kapitel drei, hast du irgendwo Harry gesehen?"

Severus hatte die ganze nähere Umgebung nach Harry abgesucht, hatte ihn aber nicht finden können. Fast am verzweifeln war er letztendlich in Richtung der Stallungen gegangen und hatte dort Jovan angetroffen.

„Oh ja, Lord Severus. Master Harry ist vor circa zwei Stunden auf Ademarr weg geritten."

„Danke Jovan. Bring mir bitte Famir her."

Kurze Zeit später kam Jovan mit Severus' stattlichem Pferd zurück.

„Weißt du, wohin Harry geritten ist?"

„Master Harry ist nach Westen geritten. Ich habe ihm noch im Spaß gesagt, dass er sich nicht von den ‚Cliffs of Moher' stürzen soll, wenn er zu weit in diese Richtung reitet."

Severus Gesicht zeigte einen entsetzten Ausdruck bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Harry sich etwas antun könnte. Nein, nicht Harry. Harry war niemand, der sein Leben auf solche Art und Weise beendete. Oder?

Ohne noch weiter unnötige Zeit zu verlieren, sprang Severus auf Famir und sprengte in die Richtung, in die Harry geritten war davon.

oOOOo

Harry stand am Rande der Klippen und sah sich die heranrollenden Wellen des Atlantischen Ozeans an, wie sie an der Küste zerschellten. Er war Stunde um Stunde ohne Pause geritten. Am Anfang hatte er noch versucht Ademarrs Schritte zu lenken, hatte aber dann resignierend aufgegeben und dem Pferd die Führung überlassen.

Ademarr schien zu wissen, was er jetzt brauchte. Und hier stand er nun und blickte auf die Ewigkeit hinab. Ja, der Ozean war ein Stück der Ewigkeit. Ein Teil der Natur. Ein Stück von Zeit und Raum, das immer da sein würde. Egal was auch geschähe. Dem Ozean war es gleich, ob es Menschen gab, oder nicht. Und ebenso würde es ihn nicht interessieren, ob es irgendwann keine mehr gab. Er würde einfach weiter an Küsten schmettern und so alles überdauern.

Und von Zeit zu Zeit würde er seine Kraft entladen und sich störender Landmassen entledigen.

Im Angesicht dieser gewaltigen Urmassen fühlte Harry sich klein und unbedeutend, wie er war. So verloren und alleingelassen, von aller Welt unbeachtet. Hatte er sich das nicht immer gewünscht? Das alle um ihn herum ihn nicht mehr mit dem ‚Du-bist-unser-Retter'–Ding belangen würden?

Nein, das stimmte nicht ganz. Er wollte nicht allein gelassen werden. Aber er wollte, dass die Menschen hinter die Person ‚Harry Potter' sahen und dann dort Harry erblickten. Nur Harry.

Er spürte plötzlich, dass er nicht mehr allein war. Eine in letzter Zeit nur allzu bekannte Aura war an ihn heran getreten. Severus war gekommen.

„Ich war noch nie am Meer, geschweige denn an einem Ozean."

Severus schwieg. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Und irgendwie spürte er, dass Harry es jetzt eher für gut hieß, wenn er ihm nur zuhörte.

„Ich habe jetzt endlich begriffen, was es heißt, Höhenangst zu haben. Es ist nicht die Angst davor, plötzlich abzurutschen und in die Tiefe zu stürzen." Harry machte eine kleine Pause, ehe er weiter sprach. „Nein, es ist die Angst davor, aus eigenem Willen den Geist für immer abzuschalten und sich einfach fallen zu lassen. Die Angst davor, für einen Augenblick frei und in der nächsten Sekunde ein Gefangener des Todes zu sein."

Harry lehnte sich zurück und an Severus Brust. Dessen Arme umschlossen den jungen Mann vor ihm.

„Keine Angst, der Preis für diesen kurzen Augenblick von Freiheit ist zu groß, als das ich dafür bereit wäre zu zahlen. Ich hatte nicht vor, von der Klippe zu springen, Sev."

Severus Arme schlossen sich fester um Harry, als wollten sie seine Worte noch bekräftigen.

„Das war bemerkenswert. Als ich hier angekommen bin, habe ich einen Jungen mit dem Kopf voller Gedanken gesehen. Doch nun sehe ich den Jungen nicht mehr. In den letzten dreißig Sekunden bist du erwachsen geworden."

oOOOo

Es war schon später Abend, als Severus und Harry zurück nach Snape Manor kamen. Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Esszimmer, wo das Abendessen schon für sie bereit stand. Ein müde aussehender Draco Malfoy gesellte sich zu ihnen und alle nahmen in angenehmen Schweigen das Essen ein.

Danach verabschiedeten sie sich mit einem einfachen „Gute Nacht" und jeder ging auf sein eigenes Zimmer.

Harry wollte gerade das Licht löschen, als es leise an seiner Tür klopfte. Er ging hin und öffnete sie. Davor stand Draco. Schweigend öffnete Harry seine Tür ein kleines Stück weiter, sodass der nächtliche Gast hereinkommen konnte. Als dieser eingetreten war, schloss er die Tür und wartete darauf, was Malfoy von ihm wollte.

„Ich weiß, dass ich oft unausstehlich bin und auf fast alle herabsehe, aber ich kann mich ändern. Ich . . . ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir noch einmal . . . von vorn anfangen könnten."

Nun war es raus und Draco schaute überall hin, nur nicht auf Harry. Er wusste nicht was er tun würde, wenn der junge Gryffindor noch einmal seine Freundschaft ausschlagen sollte.

Damals hatte er einen anderen Grund gehabt, sie ihm anzubieten. Er hatte der Freund von HARRY POTTER sein wollen. Heute war das anders. Während des ganzen Tages hatte er nachgedacht. Über Harry und über Severus Worte. Und er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er nun Harrys Freund sein wollte. Er wollte den Jungen hinter dem Namen kennen lernen.

Draco blickte auf und sah Harry lächeln. Dieser erwiderte leise:

„Sehr gern."

In seiner Absicht bestärkt, fühlte der Slytherin gleich um drei Tonnen erleichtert. Er streckte Harry seine Hand entgegen.

„Ich bin Draco."

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Mein Name ist Harry."

Harry ergriff die Hand seines neuen Freundes und für kurze Zeit hielten sie sich fest. Jeder wusste, dass es nicht leicht werden würde, die aufgestauten Vorurteile abzutragen, aber der Wille dazu war da. Als sie die Hände wieder losließen waren sie zuversichtlich, dass sie es zusammen schaffen würden.

Als Draco Harrys Zimmer verließ drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Ach und übrigens, Harry. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"

Ein Lächeln huschte über Harrys Gesicht. Ja, sein Geburtstag war zur Abwechslung mal was Gutes gewesen. Trotz des kleinen Zwischenfalls am Morgen war Harry glücklich.

TBC…

A/N: So jetzt war's das erst mal wieder. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Schreibt mir bitte wieder Kommis, wie ihr dieses Kapitel fandet.

Danke an alle die mir bisher ihre Kommis hinterlassen haben.

**Dragon:**Warum das zwischen Sev und Harry so schnell geht? Nun, Liebe und Hass liegen bekanntlich sehr eng nebeneinander und außerdem wollte ich nicht so ne Story schreiben, in der sich schon am Anfang alles so lang hinzieht, dass kommt nämlich noch.

**Dragon**: Also ich hab mir das am Anfang mit dem Gleichgewicht so gedacht: Es ist doch vollkommen egal, welche Seite an der der Macht ist. Einmal ist es halt das Licht, das andere Mal ist es die Dunkelheit. So kommt es immer zum Wechsel und unterm Strich kommt dann Null raus, also kein „Übergewicht" von einer der beiden Seiten. Aber bekanntlich kommt in allen Rechnungen ab und zu die Größe „X" dazu. Hier in meiner Story ist das das Machtstreben der beiden Seiten, so dass sie Gefahr laufen, sich gegenseitig auszulöschen. Wenn das geschieht, gibt es dann am Ende keinen Überlebenden mehr und eigentlich könnte ich mir die Story dann ja auch sparen, da sie dann keiner mehr lesen kann. (jetzt hab ich irgendwie den Faden verloren . . . also bitte nicht mit Steinen werfen, wenn das alles immer noch nicht logisch ist. : ) )

ps: Ja den Circle gab es schon vorher. Es gibt halt immer mal momente wenns hart auf hart kommt.

**Kleine Warnung:** Die nächsten Kapitel könnten etwas humoristisch angehaucht sein, also bitte nicht wundern. Ich war in so was sie ner Lachphase, als ich die geschrieben habe. Und ich spiele ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken, dass Voldie auch einer der ‚Erben' wird. So und was dann, werdet ihr euch fragen. Dumbledore ist schizophren und bekämpft sich selber? Da kann die Welt ja nur noch vor die Hunde gehen. Ein Dialog wird dann so aussehen: Dumble1: „Das sind meine Zitronenbonbons!" Dumble2: „Nein, meine!" Dumble1: „Nimm das, du Schurke!" (er fuchtelt mit einem spitzen Gegenstand herum und rammt ihn sich letztendlich todbringend in den Leib; eine gewaltige Energiewelle strömt aus und rafft alle dahin. Aber da es ja den Circle of the Dawn gibt, der schnell noch eine zweite Tüte Zitronenbonbons kauft und diese Dumbledore (1&2) vor dem abstechen reicht, beruhigen sich die Gemüter und jeder Dumble lutscht jetzt aus seiner eigenen Tüte Bonbons. Nach jahrelanger Therapie wird sich dann herausstellen, welcher Dumble die Oberhand gewinnt und so ist alles wieder in Ordnung.)

Bitte schlagt mich jetzt nicht für diesen Ausrutscher. Aber irgendwohin muss sich der Prüfungsstress ja entladen.


	8. 7 Kapitel: Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

Und ohne viele Worte zu verschwenden geht es auch schon mit Kapitel sieben weiter. Viel Spaß beim lesen!

**7.Kapitel: Rückkehr nach Hogwarts**

Langsam neigten sich die Sommerferien dem Ende zu. Harry und Draco hatten viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Oft war es nicht leicht gewesen, da es viele Streitpunkte zwischen den beiden gab und manches Mal waren sie nahe dran, den Versuch, eine neue Freundschaft aufzubauen, aufzugeben, wenn nicht Severus gewesen wäre, der sie ständig ermahnen musste, sich ordentlich zu verhalten.

Harry war sogar soweit gekommen, dass er Severus und Draco von seiner Kindheit mit seinen Verwandten erzählte. Manchmal konnte er seine Erinnerungen so gar nicht in Worte fassen, dass er das Denkarium benutzte, dass Severus ihm geschenkt hatte, und sie sich so ein Bild davon machen konnten.

Im Gegenzug dafür, erzählten Draco und später auch Severus von sich selbst. Keiner der Drei hatte eine glückliche Kindheit verlebt, und keinem fiel es leicht, darüber zu sprechen. Und keiner war es gewöhnt, sich einem anderen gegenüber so weit zu öffnen, dass die innersten und am tiefsten bewahrten Gefühle zu Tage traten.

Und dann tat Harry etwas, was er sich nie hatte vorstellen können zu tun. Er zeigte seinen beiden neuen Freunden seine frühste Erinnerung.

Seine erste Begegnung mit Voldemort.

Severus und Draco waren bis ins tiefste ihrer Herzen gerührt, welches Vertrauen Harry in sie hatte. Und insgeheim schworen sie sich, dieses Vertrauen nie zu verletzten.

oOOOo

„Verdammt noch mal! . . . Hat jemand meinen Zauberstab gesehen? . . . Und wo, bei Merlins Bart ist der Käfig für Hedwig?"

Ein vollkommen konfuser Harry rannte von einem Zimmer zum anderen, um in letzter Minute noch seine Sachen zusammen zu packen, ehe sich Draco und er mit einem Portschlüssel zum Bahnhof King's Cross bringen lassen sollten. Sie würden dann wie jedes Jahr den Zug nehmen und Severus würde ebenfalls wie jedes Jahr nach Hogsmeade apparieren und von dort hoch zum Schloss laufen.

„Harry. . . Harry!"

Severus konnte das Herumgerenne des jungen Mannes nicht mehr ertragen und hielt ihn deshalb an der Schulter fest, manövrierte ihn zu einem der Sessel in der Bibliothek, in der sie sich gerade befanden, und kniete sich vor ihn hin.

„Harry. Deinen Zauberstab hältst du in der Hand und Hedwigs Käfig steht draußen im Flur."

Strafend blickte er ihn an, wie man ein kleines Kind ansieht, dass gerade verbotener Weise einen Lolly in den Mund gesteckt hatte.

„Was ist los Harry? Du bist heute schon den ganzen Morgen so seltsam drauf. Sag mir was los ist."

Harry blickte verlegen auf seine Hände hinunter. Was sollte er sagen? Das was er im Moment empfand war selbst für ihn ungewohnt und er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

„Ich will nicht zurück nach Hogwarts, albern, nicht?"

Severus seufzte. Er hatte so etwas in der Art schon erwartet, war sich aber nicht sicher, warum Harry nicht zurück wollte.

„Warum willst du nicht zurück, Harry?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Früher hab ich mich, wenn ich endlich wieder nach Hogwarts kommen durfte, gefühlt, als würde ich nach Hause kommen. Hogwarts war immer mein zu Hause. Aber jetzt? . . . jetzt fühle ich mich irgendwie nicht mehr danach. Es ist wie . . . wie mit einem Paar Schuhen.

Du ziehst sie für dein Leben gern an. Du fühlst dich wohl in ihnen und sie tragen dich wie in deinen Träumen wo auch immer du hin willst. Doch eines Tages wachst du auf und deine geliebten Schuhe sind dir zu klein geworden. Sie drücken und du fühlst dich nicht mehr wohl in ihnen. Und ehe du sie wegschmeißt, überwiegen die negativen Erinnerungen die Guten.

Mit Hogwarts ist es genauso. Seit . . . seit dem Ende des Trimagischen Turniers kann ich mich nicht mehr in Hogwarts zu Hause fühlen. Nun habe ich mir einen Ort ausgesucht an dem ich wieder das Gefühl des zu Hause angekommen seins habe . . . und diesen Ort jetzt verlassen zu müssen . . . es tut weh . . . und . . ."

Statt weiter zu sprechen zuckte Harry unbeholfen mit den Schultern und blickte unsicher zu Severus auf. Dieser hatte schon verstanden, was Harry ihm hatte sagen wollen. Er zog ich zu sich hinunter auf seinen Schoss und hielt ihn fest.

„Das hier wird dir nicht weglaufen, Harry", sprach Severus leise. „Wir werden dir nicht weglaufen . . . ich werde dir nicht weglaufen. Wir werden zurückkommen. Spätestens im nächsten Sommer, wenn du das dann noch willst."

Severus machte eine kurze Pause, ehe er weiter sprach.

„Solange musst du warten. Wenn wir wieder zurück in Hogwarts sind werde ich dich wieder so, wie einen meiner Schüler behandeln müssen. Und du weißt ja, was ich von Schülern halte. Aber egal was passiert, du musst mir vertrauen und mir glauben, dass ich mich um dich sorge. Das ich für dich da bin, wenn du mich brauchst."

Harry nickte. Er wusste, dass Severus für ihn da sein würde und er wusste auch, dass er sich die schneidenden Kommentare des Zaubertranklehrers während des Unterrichtes nicht mehr zu Herzen nehmen brauchte. Harry war unsicher gewesen, was nun geschehen würde, jetzt, da das neue Schuljahr wieder begann.

Und was würde er im Bezug auf Ron und Hermine tun? Er war nicht dazu bereit, seine neue Freundschaft mit Draco den anderen vor zu enthalten. Aber dennoch wusste Harry nicht, wie die anderen sie aufnehmen würden.

Hermine würde sie nach einigen Gesprächen schon akzeptieren und wenn Draco nicht wieder zu einem riesen Snob mit Abneigung gegen Muggelstämmige mutieren würde, dann könnten die beiden garantiert auch Freunde werden, aber Ron? Nun Ron würde ein Problem darstellen. Harry hoffte nur, dass die Zugfahrt nach Hogsmeade noch einiger Maßen ruhig verlaufen würde.

Draco war derweil in die Bibliothek gekommen und hatte die beiden, Severus und Harry, einige Zeit beobachtet, wie sie so verschlungen auf dem Boden saßen. Er wusste, dass Harry nicht zurück wollte nach Hogwarts und er wusste auch, dass er sich Sorgen darüber machte, wie seine Freunde mit ihrer Freundschaft umgehen würden.

Nun, sollten sie doch sagen, was sie wollten. Wenn sie Harrys Wahl nicht akzeptieren konnten, dann würde Harry ja wissen, was die Freundschaft mit Ron und Hermine wert war.

Draco räusperte sich, um von den beiden die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

„Es wird langsam Zeit uns auf den Weg zu machen."

Severus und Harry erhoben sich zusammen und alle drei gingen in die Eingangshalle, wo schon ihre Koffer und Hedwig, in ihrem Käfig bereit standen.

„Habt ihr alles? Ich hab nämlich keine Lust, noch einmal zurück zu kommen, nur weil ihr euren Teddybären vergessen habt!"

Draco und Harry grinsten sich an und nickten sich zu, ehe sie sich wieder Severus zuwandten und Draco antwortete.

„Aber Onkel Severus!", Draco blickte ihn, ein unschuldiges Gesicht aufsetzend an. „Wenn wir in Hogwarts ankommen, wird unser ‚Teddybär' schon da sein!"

Und damit stürzten sich Harry und Draco auf einen verdutzt drein blickenden Severus und begannen ihn durchzukitzeln, bis alle drei in einem lachenden Haufen auf dem Boden lagen.

oOOOo

Zehn Minuten später standen Draco und Harry am Gleis neun dreiviertel. Sie hatten noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit, bis der Zug abfahren würde. Die Schüler, die schon da waren unterhielten sich tuschelnd über die Tatsache, dass Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter, ohne sich anzugiften nebeneinander standen und sich auch noch ruhig miteinander unterhielten!

Zu allem Überfluss kam nun auch noch Neville auf sie zu. Er schien Draco nicht bemerkt zu haben, bis er beinahe in ihn hineinlief.

„Pass doch auf, Longbottom!"

Draco hatte sich nicht zurückhalten können, Neville anzufahren. Dieser war wie vom Donner gerührt stehen geblieben und starrt Draco an, als sei er ein von den Toten Auferstandener.

„Ha . . . Ha . . . Harry! Wie siehst du denn aus? W-Was macht Malfoy denn hier?"

„Er steht hier und unterhält sich mit mir, Neville. Hast du etwas anderes erwartet?"

Bei dem Ausdruck, der nun auf Nevilles Gesicht erschien, konnte Harry ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Neville dagegen drehte sich plötzlich auf der Stelle um und ging, irgendwie sehr versteift, in die Richtung zurück, aus der er gekommen war. Später erzählte er jedem, der es hören wollte, dass Draco Malfoy den armen Harry mit irgendeinem dunklen Zauber belegt habe und Harry jetzt unter seiner Kontrolle stand.

Kopfschüttelnd über die Reaktion seines Freundes, wandte Harry sich zurück an Draco.

„Komm, suchen wir uns einen ruhigen Platz, ehe alle Abteile besetzt sind!"

Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg, ihre Koffer im Gepäckwagon zu verstauen und suchten sich ein freies Abteil, weit weg von irgendwelchen nervigen Erst- und Zweitklässlern.

Wenig später stießen auch schon Hermine und Ron zu ihnen. Ron der hinter dem Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren lief, bemerkte Draco erst, als er sich neben ihm auf den Platz fallen ließ. Als hätte irgendetwas Spitzes auf dem Polster gelegen und ihn in den Po gestochen, sprang Ron wieder auf und zeigte, während er anfing, unzusammenhängendes Zeug zu stammeln, mit dem Finger auf Draco.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und fixierte dann Draco. Harry dachte es sei jetzt der beste Zeitpunkt etwas zu sagen, ehe er mit Fragen bombardiert wurde.

„Darf ich euch meinen Freund vorstellen? Ron und Hermine, bitte macht die Bekanntschaft mit Draco."

Hermine streckte Draco langsam ihre Hand hin. Draco, der keine Reaktion, außer Ablehnung erwartet hatte, war erstaunt, ergriff aber freudig Hermines Hand. Diese wandte sich nun an Harry.

„Ich bin froh, dass ihr eure Streitigkeiten endlich begraben habt. Wurde langsam auch mal Zeit!"

„Harry . . . Hermine . . . wie könnt ihr nur? Wisst ihr denn schon gar nicht mehr, wie das Frettchen uns immer behandelt hat? Ihr könnt das doch nicht einfach so vergessen haben! Er und sein Vater sind Todesser. Sobald wir ihm den Rücken zudrehen, sind wir Spielzeuge für Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen!"

„Also ehrlich mal Ron! Kannst du dich nicht mal zusammenreißen! Wenn Harry der Meinung ist, das Draco seine Freundschaft wert ist und andersherum genauso, dann sollten wir sie dabei unterstützen."

Von Hermine in seine Schranken verwiesen zu werden war zu viel für Ron. Er drehte sich um und stürmte aus dem Abteil. Harry und Hermine konnten über Rons Reaktion nur den Kopf schütteln und Draco verzog den Mund. Na das konnte noch heiter werden!

Statt das Ron zurückkehrte gesellte sich Ginny zu ihnen. Draco und Harry schauten sich an. Auch die Jüngste der Weasley-Familie hatte sich dem Aussehen nach verändert. Auch Hermine fiel es jetzt auf.

„Was ist eigentlich mit euch Drei? Ihr seht . . . nun ja . . . etwas anders aus."

Alle drei schüttelten nur den Kopf. Ginny, weil sie nichts zu wissen schien und die beiden Jungen, weil sie mit Severus verabredet hatten, erst einmal so zu tun, als würden sie nichts wissen.

Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen wandten sich die Vier einem anderen Gesprächsthema zu und Ginny unterhielt das Abteil mit den neusten Erfindungen ihrer Zwillingsbrüder und wie sie mit ihren Tests mal wieder Molly Weasley auf die Palme gebracht hatten.

oOOOo

So verging die Zugfahrt wie im Fluge. Ron tauchte kein weiteres Mal auf und auch alle anderen schienen sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Als sie dann aus dem Zug ausstiegen wurden sie nicht wie jedes Jahr von dem Halbriesen Hagrid begrüßt.

Hermine und Harry sahen sich mit fragenden Blicken an und Ginny sprach die Frage aus, die ihnen auf dem Herzen brannte.

„Wo ist Hagrid?"

Statt zu antworten zuckten die drei anderen mit den Schultern. Und sie erblickten nun die Vertretung für Halbriesen. Es handelte sich um keinen anderen, als einen missgelaunt dreinblickenden Severus Snape.

„Snape und viele Bote voller Erstklässler? Wie gern würde ich da mal Mäuschen spielen wollen."

Harry konnte nicht anders als seine Freunde anzugrinsen. Die Sorge um Hagrid verschob er erst einmal in den Hinterkopf. er würde sich später darum kümmern. Er und die anderen gingen nun zusammen zu den Kutschen. Sollte das Schuljahr also beginnen!

TBC...


	9. 8 Kapitel: Das Willkommensfest

Ich hoffe euch gefällt die FF bis jetzt. Mein Händchen zum reimen ist halt nicht so gut und ich bitte daher über das etwas grobschlächtige Lied des Sprechenden Hutes hinweg zu sehen.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

8. Kapitel: Das Willkommensfest 

Die große Halle erstrahlte von tausenden Kerzen und versetzte die neuen Erstklässler, die soeben von Minerva McGonagall in die Halle geführt wurden, in großes Erstaunen. Hermine verdrehte die Augen auf die Art ‚Steht doch alles in dem Buch _Geschichte Hogwarts_', ersparte sich aber jeden Kommentar.

Ron, den sie während der ganzen Fahrt mit dem Hogwarts Express und auch nicht bei den Kutschen gesehen hatten, hatte sich weitab von Harry und Hermine gesetzt.

Severus, der, nach einem unglücklichen Versuch einer neuen Schülerin, den Riesentintenfisch im See zu entdecken, gescheitert war, sie davon abzuhalten hineinzufallen, hatte sich nach einem halsbrecherischen Rettungsversuch, inbegriffen eines ungewollten Bades im See, erst einmal umziehen müssen, und war mit noch schlechterer Laune am Lehrertisch erschienen.

Obwohl das Schuljahr noch nicht angefangen hatte, sollte besagte Schülerin schon eine gute Aussicht auf eine Strafarbeit mit Filch haben. ((jeder kann sich ja letzt vorstellen, wie es ihr in Severus Unterricht ergehen wird))

Hatte Severus geglaubt, dass es nicht noch schlimmer hätte kommen können, so wurde er nun eines besseren belehrt. Albus Dumbledore hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt, ihn neben die neue Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu setzten. Eine gewisse Dolores Jane Umbridge.

oOOOo

Alles war still in der Großen Halle geworden und jeder wartete auf das neue Lied des Sprechenden Hutes. Die Erstklässler eher verängstig, da sie nicht wussten, was auf sie zukommen würde und die restliche Schülerschaft mit gespannten Gesichtern, da sie wissen wollten, was er sich in diesem Jahr neues ausgedacht hatte. Schon nach den ersten Zeilen machte sich unter der Menge eine gewisse Verwirrung breit.

_Ich bin der Sprechende Hut,_

_So Mancher nennt mich alt,_

_Doch weiß ein Jeder, der mich kennt,_

_Es kommt nicht an, auf die Gestalt._

_So lasst mich vorab warnen Euch,_

_Angebrochen ist eine neue Zeit,_

_Wo manche Loyalität geprüft,_

_Und die Gefahr ist nicht allzu weit._

_Vorbei sind Ruhe und Ordnung nun,_

Vorbei das Warten auf Morgen, 

_Kennt ihr Liebe und Freundschaft schon,_

_So habt ihr weniger Sorgen._

_Und arbeitet zusammen,_

_Ihr Häuser der Vier,_

_Sodass ein starkes Band Euch verbindet,_

_Gegen aufkommende Macht und Gier._

_Von heut an sollt ihr in Kameradschaft leben,_

_Von heut an seit ihr vereint,_

_Doch scheint es auch Verräter unter euch zu geben,_

_Die verkünden die Pläne dem Feind._

_Doch will ich euch nicht das Fest verderben_

_Und lieber für die edlen Häuser werben._

_Vielleicht steck ich Euch nach Gryffindor,_

_Dem Haus von Tapferkeit und Mut,_

_Doch auch hier scheint nicht alles, wie es ist,_

_So rat ich Euch, seid auf der Hut._

_Vielleicht bist du ein Hufflepuff,_

_Treu und Gerecht, wie jeder denkt,_

_Ist auch hier ein Sturm am Kommen,_

_Hat man Euch doch bisher zu wenig Anerkennung geschenkt._

_Und Du, Du bist ein Ravenclaw, _

_Gar fleißig, weise und gelehrt,_

_Doch eh' Du dich versiehst,_

_Ist auch hier einiges verkehrt._

_In Slytherin bist du zu Haus,_

_Wenn verschlagen und geschickt du scheinst,_

_Die wahre Freundschaft findest du nur hier,_

_Wenn wahre Stärke du hier vereinst._

_So tritt nur vor und lass dir sagen, _

_Welche Hauseswürde du darfst tragen._

Hatte man die Stille zuvor nur leise hören können, so schrie sie jetzt so laut, dass es schon fast in den Ohren wehtat. Was sollten die Worte des Hutes bedeuten?

Harry blickte mit fragendem Gesicht verstohlen zu Severus, der nur kaum merklich die Schultern hob. Dumbledore blickte drein, als hätte man ihm seine Brausebonbons geklaut. Wenn sogar der Schulleiter ratlos war, was sollte dann werden?

Professor McGonagall schien zuerst aus ihrer Starre zu erwachen und begann die Namen der Erstklässler aufzurufen, die einer nach dem anderen artig nach vorn gingen und sich in die Häuser einordnen ließen. Der Applaus für die neuen Mitglieder fiel, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, weniger stürmisch aus als sonst.

Jeder neue Schüler war einem Haus zugeteilt worden und der Schulleiter erhob sich. Noch etwas benommen vom Lied des Sprechenden Hutes, begrüßte er alle Schüler.

„Willkommen! Willkommen zu einem Schuljahr in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Wie jedes Jahr muss ich euch ermahnen, dass der Wald, der an das Schulgelände grenzt, für alle Schüler ausnahmslos verboten ist. Wer sich nicht daran hält, könnte eines nicht ganz natürlichen und nicht ganz schmerzfreien Todes sterben.

Des Weiteren lasst uns Professor Umbridge begrüßen, die diese Jahr Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten wird."

Dolores Umbridge ‚Hmmm'te laut in die Runde und verzog säuerlich das Gesicht, was wohl ein Lächeln darstellen sollte.

„Noch eine Sache zum Schluss, bevor das Festmahl beginnen kann. Professor Rubeus Hagrid ist zu Zeit nicht anwesend, da er im Auftrag von Hogwarts unterwegs ist. Er wird, so hoffe ich, spätestens in zwei Wochen wieder bei uns sein. Bis dahin fällt voraussichtlich der Unterricht im Fach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe aus, wenn nicht noch ein Wunder geschieht und Charlie Weasley sich doch noch von seiner Arbeit trennen kann, so wie ich gehofft hatte.

Aber ohne noch mehr Worte zu verschwenden, möge das Fest nun beginnen. Haut rein!"

Das ließ Harry sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er hatte seit dem Frühstück in Snape Manor nichts mehr gegessen und war nun hungrig, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Dumbledor hatte wieder Platz genommen und augenblicklich eine Schallbarriere um den Lehrertisch errichtet.

„Ich bitte die Hauslehrer darum mich später in meinem Büro aufzusuchen. Ich glaube es gibt eine Menge zu besprechen."

Alle vier Hauslehrer deuteten ein Nicken an und widmeten sich dann dem Essen, was vor ihnen auf dem Tisch erschienen war.

oOOOo

„Danke, dass ihr so schnell kommen konntet. Um es kurz zu machen: Was hält ein jeder von euch, von der Warnung des Sprechenden Hutes? Er scheint nicht weiter mit mir sprechen zu wollen, sozusagen bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als seine Worte auf unsere Art und Weise zu deuten."

Statt eine Antwort zu bekommen starrte Dumbledore nur in die ratlosen Gesichter vor ihm. Was sollte jetzt geschehen? Sollte man die Worte des Hutes zu ernst nehmen?

„Hat keiner eine Idee, wenigstens einen Ansatz?"

„Also wirklich Albus!", Severus war nach seinem langen Tag nun erst richtig genervt. „Wenn selbst du dir keine Antwort zu geben weist, was soll denn dann unsereins sagen? (zustimmendes Nicken von den anderen Hauslehrern) Ich meine der Hut hat sich doch in vielen Punkten sehr klar ausgedrückt. In Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und nicht zu letzt sogar in Gryffindor sind Verräter zu finden."

„Fragt sich nur, welche Seite in diesem Krieg sie verraten werden." McGonagall konnte sich nach der Anspielung auf ihr Haus ein bissiges Kommentar nicht verkneifen. „Der Hut hat ja sehr klar ausgedrückt, was man von deinem Haus halten kann. Sie mögen zwar alle zusammen halten, aber ich muss ja wohl nicht fragen, auf welcher Seite sie stehen werden!"

„Man wird von meinem Haus jedenfalls nicht verraten werden. Da weis man wenigstens, woran man ist! Und wenn es tatsächlich zum Krieg kommen wird, dann werden sie hinter mir stehen. Verlass dich darauf! Kannst du das Selbe auch von dir behaupten, Minerva?"

„Oho, ‚unser Vorbild ist der Todesser Severus Snape' . . ."

„Jetzt reicht es aber, Minerva! Severus hat seine Glaubwürdigkeit in diesem Fall nicht nur einmal bewiesen. Er ist außerdem ein anerkanntes Mitglied des Ordens. Ich vertraue ihm und das muss für euch reichen."

Albus war es leid, sich immer wieder die Sticheleien zwischen Severus und Minerva anzuhören. An Tagen wie diesem spürte er sein Alter nur zu deutlich in den Knochen. Und dabei hatte er mit den anderen noch nicht einmal sein Hauptproblem angesprochen.

„Wenn ihr euch jetzt beruhigt habt, könnten wir mit unserem Treffen fortfahren."

Dabei sah er Minerva und den Zaubertranklehrer herausfordernd an und die beiden beließen es dabei, sich giftige Blicke zuzuwerfen.

„Wir haben noch ein Problem. Harry Potter war während seiner Ferien nicht bei den Dursleys."

Damit hatte er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller gefangen. Die von Minerva, Filius und Pomona, da ihnen das vollkommen neu war und die von Severus, da er die Tatsache vergessen hatte, dass Harrys Abwesenheit sicher bemerkt werden würde. Er hatte es vollkommen vergessen! Severus konnte jetzt nur hoffen, dass der sonst immer alles wissende Albus Dumbledore, nicht wusste, wer Harry von seinen Verwandten weggebracht hatte.

„Aber wie kann das denn sein, Albus?" fragte ein vollkommen verdattert aussehender Filius.

„Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung, nicht die leiseste. Einige unserer Ordensmitglieder haben in aller Verschwiegenheit kurz vor Harrys Geburtstag vorbeigeschaut, und als sie niemanden angetroffen haben, haben sie mich informiert. Ich habe dann mit seinen Verwandten geredet, und die behaupteten, er sein weggelaufen. Aber wenn ich ihn heute so gesehen habe, dann bezweifle ich das. So gesund und ordentlich ist er bis jetzt noch nie aus den Ferien wiedergekommen. Ich mache mir Sorgen, wo er gewesen sein könnte."

„Mei,mei,mei. Hat sich Potter wieder selbst in eine Sache hineinmanövriert, aus der er ohne Hilfe anderer nicht wieder heraus kommt. Ist ja typisch."

„Severus! Mit deinen Bemerkungen hilfst du uns kein bisschen weiter."

„Aber das ist doch wahr Albus. Wann hat sich Potter denn mal nicht in Schwierigkeiten gebracht?"

Nur um nicht aufzufallen musste Severus mal wieder eins seiner hilfreichen Kommentare in die Runde streuen. Es wäre ja auch zu auffällig, wenn er plötzlich aus den Ferien kommen würde und eine vollkommen andere Meinung von Harry Potter in die Welt hinaus posaunen würde.

Um wieder zum Thema zurück zu kommen mischte sich jetzt auch noch Minerva in die Diskussion ein.

„Auf dem Weg hierher hatte ich eine interessante Unterhaltung mit Mr. Ronald Weasley, der behauptet hat, dass sich Mr. Potter über die Ferien zum Nachteil verändert hat. Er soll sich angeblich mit Mr. Malfoy angefreundet haben. Mr. Weasley schließt dabei nicht aus, dass Mr. Potter unter irgendeinem dunklen Zauber stehen könnte. Und schon den Verdacht finde ich ziemlich bedenklich.

Und das ist nicht das einzige, was mir aufgefallen ist. Es scheinen einige merkwürdige Dinge im Gang zu sein. Wie zum Beispiel das Aussehen, welches sich bei einigen verändert hat."

Dabei blickte sie demonstrativ zu Severus herüber.

„Da hast du Recht, Minerva. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, die Weasley-Zwillinge, Miss Weasley und nicht zuletzt du, Severus haben sich im Aussehen, sehr auffallend verändert. Nicht das ich etwas gegen deinen . . . jetzigen Zustand auszusetzen hätte, du siehst gleich viel gesünder aus, aber seltsam ist das schon."

Womit hatte Severus das verdient? Nicht das er sich von Albus wie ein ungezogner Schuljunge behandelt fühlte, nein, dieser ließ es doch tatsächlich auch noch so klingen, als hätte er sich irgendeine Krankheit eingefangen.

Um unangenehmen Fragen auszuweichen gab er an, nicht zu wissen, warum er sich äußerlich verändert hatte. Zu seinem Glück schienen ihm ausnahmsweise mal alle Anwesenden zu glauben.

Die Diskussion dauerte noch eine Weile an, aber Severus war in seinen Gedanken schon wieder wo ganz anders.

Wie konnte es auch anders sein, ruhten sie bei Harry. Ronald Weasley hatte also hinter Harrys Rücken mit der Hauslehrerin über ihn gesprochen, und das, wie es schien nicht gerade freundlich. Severus konnte nur hoffen, dass Harry sich an die Vereinbarung erst einmal halten würde und dem Weasley-Jungen nichts von der ‚Erben-Geschichte' oder überhaupt vom ‚Circle of the Dawn' erzählen würde. Aber er vertraute Harry.

Er vertraute Harry. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Er konnte von sich nicht behaupten, dass er sein Vertrauen schnell verschenkte. Aber er hatte Harry nahe genug an sich heran gelassen und er hatte sich würdig erwiesen, sein Vertrauen zu verdienen. Harry war schon außergewöhnlich, wenn es darum ging sich in die Herzen von anderen Menschen zu schleichen. Severus musste bei dem Gedanken lächeln, was die Hauslehrerin der Hufflepuffs in Ohnmacht gleiten ließ, als sie es sah.

Niemand aus der Lehrerschaft hatte Severus jemals aufrichtig lächeln gesehen, geschweige denn ein Schüler, außer vielleicht Harry und Draco.

Das konnte ja noch heiter werden. Der Hauslehrer der Slytherins war überrascht, das Albus diesen Tag nicht als gesetzlichen Feiertag ausrief. Das würde auf jedem Fall zu dem Party- und Bonbonsüchtigen Schulleiter von Hogwarts passen.


	10. 9 Kapitel: Nächtliche Besuche

Viel Spaß beim Lesen dieses Kapitels.

9. Kapitel: Nächtliche Besuche

Es war zwei Uhr nachts, als es an der Tür zu Severus Snapes Privaträumen klopfte. Zuerst ganz leise und dann, als Severus schon glaubte sich verhört zu haben etwas lauter. Verwundert, wer ihn um diese Uhrzeit noch aufsuchen sollte, ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie. Noch seltsamer wurde ihm zu Mute, als er niemanden in dem dunklen Kerkergang erkennen konnte.

Müde rieb er sich die Augen //Ist wohl doch schon etwas spät!//, schloss die Tür wieder und beinahe setzte im nächsten Augenblick sein Herz aus, als er von zwei unschuldig dreinblickenden Gesichtern, die frei in der Luft zu schweben schienen, angeschaut wurde. Entsetzt machte er einen Satz nach hinten und stieß sich dabei den Ellebogen am Türrahmen, dabei ließ er es sich nicht nehmen sein Gesicht schmerzhaft zu verziehen. (( jeder weiß ja, wie weh das tun kann)) Die beiden Gestalten fühlten sich nun doch etwas schuldig und sahen Severus um Verzeihung heischend an.

„Könntet ihr mir sagen, was, beim Barte Merlins, ihr hier macht, und dann auch noch um zwei Uhr nachts, wo ihr doch in euren Schlafsälen sein solltet? Harry? Draco?"

„Wir haben dich vermisst, Onkel Severus!"

Draco machte ein Gesicht, das gar keinen anderen Schluss zuließ. Harry hatte wenigstens noch den Anstand, betroffen auszusehen, Severus um diese Zeit noch zu behelligen.

„Ja, ja. Und nenn mich nicht Onkel, da fühl ich mich immer älter, als ich in Wahrheit bin."

Grummelte Severus in seinen nichtvorhandenen Bart.

„Setzt euch wenigstens irgendwo hin. Hat euch auch keiner gesehen? Mich würde nicht wundern, wenn diese neue Lehrerin hier herumschleichen würde."

„Das ist eine seltsame Frau, nicht wahr? Sie erschien schon beim Fest so merkwürdig. Was hältst du von dem Lied des Hutes, Sev?"

Harry, der das Sofa in Beschlag genommen hatte, blickte nun fragend zu Severus herüber, der sich ein Glas Feuerwhiskey eingegossen hatte und sich nun wieder zu den zwei Nachtschwärmern gesellte. Ohne viel zu überlegen setzte er sich zu Harry auf das Sofa.

„Nun, die Worte waren ja relativ klar, und auch die Warnung lässt sich nicht viel anders deuten, als als das, was sie ist, nämlich eine Warnung. Was ich nun davon halte? Fragt mich was Leichteres. Ihr hättet vorhin Dumbledore bei unserem Treffen danach sehen sollen. Er hatte nicht den leisesten Schimmer, was er damit anfangen sollte, und das will schon was heißen.

Aber eine ganz andere Sache. Harry, dein Freund Ron scheint bei deiner Hauslehrerin geplaudert zu haben. Meinte wohl, du seiest von irgendeinem dunklen Zauber besessen. Geh mit ihm lieber vorsichtig um."

„Warum glaubt jeder, ich sei nicht mehr richtig im Kopf? Na gut, ich habe einen Schwarzen Mann, der hinter mir her ist und habe gerade zwei der abscheulichsten Slytherins als Freunden gefunden, aber sonst bin ich doch normal, oder?"

Harry versuchte sich selbst in bessere Stimmung zu bringen. Das gerade Ron zum Verräter an seinem Freund werden sollte, dass wollte ihm nicht in den Kopf hinein. Na klar war Ron neidisch auf ihn gewesen, im letzten Jahr hatte sich das ja nur zu deutlich gezeigt, aber hatte sie diese Streitigkeiten nicht begraben?

„Haha," bemerkte Severus trocken. „Dumbledore versucht außerdem noch heraus zu bekommen, wo du den Sommer über warst. Anscheinend haben einige der Mitglieder des Ordens nachgeschaut, was du so treibst, und als sie dich nicht gefunden haben, wurde Albus alarmiert."

„Orden?"

Harry hatte noch nie etwas von einem Orden gehört, dem der Schulleiter angehörte.

„Hatte ich vergessen das zu erwähnen? Der ‚Orden des Phönix'. Wenn du so willst, dann auch Dumbledores kleine Privatarmee. Der Orden hat schon im ersten Krieg existiert. Vorrangig um Todesser zu eliminieren und den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Nach dem der Lord im letzten Jahr . . . zurückgekehrt ist, wurde der Orden wieder zusammengerufen. Alle Hauslehrer sind Mitglieder, die Weasley Seniors, Moody, einige andere, die euch nicht bekannt sein dürften und auch Remus und dein . . . Pate."

Das letzte Wort stieß Severus mit solchem Hass aus, dass es Harry schon fast mit der Angst bekam. Er wusste warum Severus Sirius so sehr hasste. Er hatte es ihm während der Ferien erzählt, als Harry nicht locker lassen wollte. Was er erfahren hatte, hatte seine Verehrung für seinen Paten deutlich gedämpft, um nicht zu sagen, er war enttäuscht von Sirius Niederträchtigkeit.

Auch hatte er bisher nichts mehr von Sirius gehört. Seit er diesen unfreundlichen Brief von ihm erhalten hatte, zu Beginn der Ferien, als er die Veränderungen an sich bemerkte, war kein einziger Brief von seinem Paten bei ihm angekommen. Nicht das er ein paar nette Worte für ihn übrig gehabt hätte, aber er wollte immerhin die Chance haben und ihn zu beschimpfen.

Um vom Thema abzulenken, da er wusste, wie ungern Severus von Harrys Paten sprach, und welchen Hass ihn bei diesen Gelegenheiten, sollten sie dann doch auftreten, durchfuhr, sprach Draco das an, was ihm schon seit einiger Zeit im Kopf herum geisterte.

„Was sollen wir eigentlich mit den anderen ‚Erben' machen. Ich meine jetzt kommen auch noch drei Weasleys dazu. Sollen wir ihnen sagen was wir wissen?"

„Nein, wir warten erst einmal ab. Zusammen sind wir jetzt zu sechst. Das heißt, nach dem was ich gelesen habe, sind jetzt genau die Hälfte der ‚Erben' versammelt. Wir warten noch. Vielleicht werden es noch mehr."

Severus klang so bestimmt, dass keiner der beiden Schüler widersprechen wollte. Alle drei wurden von einem lauten Klopfen an der Tür aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Panisch sprang Severus auf und scheuchte sie auf eine Tür zu, wobei sich herausstellte, dass sie zum Schlafzimmer des Zaubertrankmeisters führte. Dort angekommen setzten sie sich auf das große Himmelbett, welches in dunklen Blau bezogen war und warteten still, auf das was geschehen würde.

Severus war unterdessen an die Tür herangetreten, die zum Kerkergang hinaus führte und wartete einen kurzen Augenblick, ehe er sie öffnete. Davor stand niemand anderes als die neue Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Als sie ihn erblickte ‚hmmm'te sie vor sich hin. Severus der schon von ihrem Anblick genervt war, verdrehte die Augen.

„War irgendetwas?"

„Ich dächte, ich hätte irgendetwas gehört."

„Das ist ja schön für sie, und was betriff das nun mich?"

„Ich dächte, ich hätte irgendetwas aus ihren Räumen gehört."

Krampfhaft versuchte sich Severus daran zu erinnern, ob er schon zu Beginn des Schuljahres neue Schweigezauber über seine Räume gelegt hatte. Anscheinend war das nicht der Fall.

„Es sind ja schließlich meine Privaträume, in denen ich mich aufhalte und in denen ich so viel Lärm machen kann, wie ich will, oder etwa nicht?"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verschwenden, schlug er ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu. Was fiel diese Frau eigentlich ein???

Nach kurzer Zeit, um sicher zu gehen, dass diese Frau nicht mehr vor seiner Tür stand, schaute er noch einmal hinaus, ehe er zu Harry und Draco zurück ins Schlafzimmer sing. Draco blickte ihm fragend entgegen. Harry war eingeschlafen.

Um ihn nicht zu wecken, schlichen sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich noch kurz an den Kamin. Beide waren sie augenblicklich in Gedanken versunken.

„Harry ist etwas besonderes, nicht wahr?"

Severus zuckte beim Klang von Dracos Stimme zusammen und war irritiert von dessen Frage.

„Du hast ihn gehasst vorher und doch hat es nicht einmal mehrere Wochen gebraucht, um euch zusammen zu schweißen. Wenn ich euch beiden beobachte, ist es wie als würdet nur ihr beiden zusammen ein Ganzes ergeben, komisch nicht?"

Severus wusste nicht worauf Draco hinauswollte und blieb deswegen stumm. Natürlich war Harry etwas besonderes, dass brauchte man ihm nicht erst zu sagen. Er hatte es gespürt, schon als ihm Harry buchstäblich in die Arme gefallen war, als er ihn aus dem Haus seiner Verwandten geholt hatte. In diesem Augenblick war ihm einfach klar geworden, dass Harry nicht das verwöhnte Kind gewesen war, für das er ihn immerzu gehalten hatte.

Harry war nicht wie James. Auch wenn er ihm einst so ähnlich gesehen hatte, so war dennoch sein Wesen anders.

Draco beobachtete den Wechsel der Emotionen in Severus' Gesicht. Auch wenn es die beiden, Harry und Severus, noch nicht bemerkt hatten, oder es sich noch nicht wahr haben wollten, so würden sie früher oder später erkennen, dass sie zusammen gehörten. Draco war sich da vollkommen sich. Es würde dauern, ihm klar war, dass Severus nicht gegen seine Überzeugung handeln würde. Harry war noch lange nicht volljährig und Severus würde nie vorher eine Beziehung mit ihm anfangen, aber die Aussichten für die beiden standen sehr gut.

In sich hinein lächelnd stand Draco auf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Kurz davor fiel ihm eine schluchzende Hermine Granger in die Arme.

oOOOo

_Zuvor im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum . . ._

„ . . . und ich sage dir, Hermine, Harry muss übergeschnappt sein, sich mit diesem miesen Frettchen abzugeben."

Bis auf Ron und Hermine war niemand mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors anzutreffen. Es lagen schon mehrere Stunden hinter Mitternacht und Ron hatte sich immer noch nicht von Hermine beruhigen lassen können. Er lief aufgebracht vor dem Kamin hin und her und trieb Hermine damit beinahe zur Weißglut.

„Ron! Harry ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Es ist doch gut, wenn er sich endlich mit Draco Malfoy versteht. Ich habe es satt mich ständig mit ihm über irgendwelche Kleinlichkeiten zu streiten."

„Kleinlichkeiten?! Hermine . . . vielleicht erinnerst du dich, Malfoy hat dich Schlammblut genannt, und das bestimmt nicht nur einmal. Mich hat er immer aufgrund der finanziellen Lage meiner Familie runter gemacht, als wäre die irgendwie wichtig. Und das nennst du Kleinlichkeiten???"

„Nun hör aber auf Ron! Wenn er uns jetzt seine Freundschaft anbietet, dann sollten wir sie annehmen. Draco hat sich geändert."

„Menschen wie Malfoy ändern sich nie! Glaub doch den Schwachsinn nicht, den Harry und sein neuer Freund dir erzählen. Malfoys kann man nicht trauen. Spätestens dann, wenn du ihnen den Rücken zudreht, verraten sie dich an Du-weist-schon-wen. Glaub mir, nicht anders wird es kommen."

„Warum vertraust du Harry denn nicht in seinem Urteil? Wenn er der Meinung ist, in Draco einen Freund, der seiner würdig ist gefunden zu haben, dann sollten wir das doch unterstützen."

Hermine war jetzt aufgestanden, um Ron endlich zu stehen zu bringen. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum er so außer sich war.

„So, so, der sich seiner würdig erwiesen hat? Muss man sich Prinz Harry also würdig erweißen? Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass Harry jetzt, da er mit Malfoy abhenkt, mit uns noch etwas zu tun haben will? Er wird genauso ein Snob werden und genauso auf uns herabsehen. Das nötige Kleingeld hat er doch schon dazu."

„Sag mir jetzt bloß nicht, dass du hier die ganze Show abziehst, weil du neidisch auf Harry bist?! Wir bleiben doch dennoch seine Freunde, wir gehören zu ihm . . ."

Ron verlor nun endgültig die Beherrschung. Er griff nach Hermines Schultern und drückte sie an die nächstbeste Wand.

„Wir gehören zu Harry? Wir gehören Harry? Nein, Hermine, nein."

Rons Stimme war ganz ruhig geworden, aber das machte Hermine noch mehr angst, als sie wegen Rons Ausbruch sowieso schon hatte. Es machte ihr nicht nur angst, es machte sie panisch. Wild blickte sie sich um und versuchte von Ron loszukommen, aber er schien stärker zu sein, als sie bisher geglaubt hatte.

„Wir gehören nicht zu Harry. Schon lange nicht mehr. Ich nicht und du auch nicht. Du gehörst nicht zu ihm, du gehörst zu mir. Du gehörst mir!"

Er versuchte sie auf den Mund zu küssen, aber Hermine wehrte sich gegen ihn.

„Nimm deine Pfoten von mir! Du bist ja verrückt geworden! Lass mich los!"

Gewaltsam riss sich Hermine von ihm los und versuchte sich in ihren Schlafsaal zu retten, aber Ron war schneller. Sie versuchte an ihm vorbei zu kommen, doch er schlug nach ihr, was sie zurücktaumeln ließ. Unglücklicherweise stolperte Hermine herumliegendes Buch, fiel nach hinten und schlug sich den Kopf an der Wand hinter ihr auf.

//Ich muss weg, einfach nur weg hier!//, waren die einzigen Gedanken, die Hermine in diesem Moment noch denken konnte. Benommen rappelte sie sich auf und lief schwankend aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, ohne zu wissen, wohin. Hinter sich hörte sie Ron noch rufen, dass sie ruhig zu Draco rennen und sich bei ihm ausheulen sollte.

Ihre Beine trugen sie zu keinem bestimmten Ziel, aber als sie durch ihre Tränen aufblickte, sah sie Draco plötzlich vor ihr stehen. Heulens warf sie sich in seine Arme.

oOOOo

Nun klopfte es schon zum dritten Mal in kurzer Zeit in dieser Nacht an seine Tür. Langsam bekam Severus schlechte Laune. Wer immer ihn jetzt noch stören sollte, würde es mit dem Leben büßen. Wüten riss er die Tür auf und wollte die Person, die davor stand schon anfahren, als er Draco mit einer am Boden zerstörten Hermine vor sich stehen sah. Augenblicklich war er hellwach.

„Was zum Teufel . . ."

Draco zuckte nur mit den schultern, führte Hermine in Severus' Wohnzimmer und legte sie auf das Sofa. Inzwischen war Harry, der im Bett seines Lehrers geschlafen hatte, aufgewacht und kam ebenfalls zu den Anwesenden hinzu. Sofort war er Hermines Seite.

„Hermine, was ist los? Du blutest ja am Kopf! Wer hat dir das angetan?"

Schluchzend berichtete Hermine, was vorgefallen war. Harry konnte es nicht fassen.

„Du sagst, Ron war das?"

Hermine nickte nur. Harrys Gesicht verdunkelte, als ihn die blanke Wut packte. Er sprang auf und wollte aus Severus Wohnräumen stürzen.

„Dafür wird es büßen! Ich bringe ihn um. Ich bring ihn um!"

Noch ehe Draco und Hermine überhaupt reagieren konnten, hatte Severus seinen Zauberstab gezückt.

„Stupor!"

Ehe er etwas dummes tun konnte, fiel Harry betäubt um. Bevor er auf den Boden aufschlug, fing Severus Harry auf und hob ihn hoch.

„Wir gehen in den Krankenflügel. Draco, nimm du Ms. Granger und ich kümmere mich um Harry."

TBC...

A/N: Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich musste Ron einfach etwas daneben darstellen. Ich mag ihn nämlich überhaupt nicht. Bitte schreibt mir auch weiterhin Kommis. Danke.

A/N: Ich suche unbedingt einen Beta für das nächste Kapitel meiner Story „Against the Wall", das schon seit Ewigkeiten auf meinem Computer rumdümpelt. Bitte jemand, der schon mal beta-gelesen hat. Danke.

A/N: Auch vielen, vielen Dank an alle, die mir immer Kommis hinterlassen. :)


	11. 10 Kapitel: Rise and Shine

Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich dieses Kapitel hasse. Ich habe es fünfmal umgeschrieben, und eine Version war schrecklicher als die andere. Zudem gibt es eigentlich keine wirkliche weiterführende Handlung, wodurch alles irgendwie lasch wirkt, gebetat ist das Kapitel auch nicht, konnte einfach niemanden finden und ehe ich mich noch weiter in den Boden stampfe höre ich lieber auf und lasse euch selbst lesen, auf das ihr euch eine Meinung bildet.

(mit wenig Überzeugung sag) Viel Spaß beim lesen!

A/N: Ich suche immer noch einen Beta für mein nächstes Kapitel von "Against the wall", also keine Müdigkeit vortäuschen!, meldet euch bei mir!!!!

**Kapitel 10: Rise and Shine**

„Severus Aurelius Snape!"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich schuldbewusst in die Richtung aus der die wütende Stimme kam.

„Wie kannst du mir das antun!!! Hätte es ein einfaches ‚Immobilis' nicht auch getan?, statt mich gleich zu schocken. Wenn mir jetzt nicht jeder Knochen wehtun würde, dann könntest du aber was erleben. Diese Rückenschmerzen werde ich doch nie wieder los."

Hermine, die dem verärgerten Ausführungen ihres langjährigen Freundes zugehört hatte, blieb der Mund offen stehen. War Harry lebensmüde? Sie hatte zwar bemerkt, dass er mit dem Zaubertrankprofessor auf guten Fuß stand (endlich!, nach ihrer Meinung), aber diesen dann auch noch anzuschreien war eine andere Sache.

„Wenn du aufgehört hast, auch noch deine Stimmbänder zu quälen, dann könntest du dich ja hinlegen und wir können etwas gegen deine Rückenschmerzen tun. Auch wenn ich der Meinung bin, dass es dir schon wieder ganz gut geht."

Schmollend legte sich Harry auf den Bauch und wartet, dass Severus sein Versprechen wahr machen würde. Severus kam herüber, setzte sich auf die Bettkante neben Harry und begann ihn zu massieren. //Merlin, tut das gut.//, dachte Harry, als er seine Behandlung genoss. //Severus hat wirklich himmlische Hände. Sie fühlen sich toll auf meinem Rücken an . . . sie würden sich auch toll auf meinem ganzen Körper anfühlen. Was denk ich denn da!!!//

Harrys Gesicht war feuerrot angelaufen, als er bemerkte, in welche Richtung seine Gedanken begannen sich zu bewegen.

Ein dumpfes plumpsen schreckte die beiden auf.

Hermine war in Ohnmacht gefallen.

Harry hätte nie gedacht, dass er den Tag einmal erleben würde, an dem seine beste Freundin so entsetzt sein würde, dass sie komaartige Bewusstseinszustände der Realität vorzog. Auch wenn Hermine ihn mit einem zornigen Blick strafen würde, er konnte einfach nicht anders, als laut loszulachen. Severus verdrehte die Augen, wegen des Gebarens seines jungen Freundes und ein besorgter Draco Malfoy lief aufgescheucht um die, sich gerade wieder aufrichtende, Muggelgeborene herum.

oOOOo

Der nächste Morgen kam früher als erhofft und mit ihm begann nun endgültig ein neues Schuljahr in der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Für einige der Schlossbewohner war das Aufstehen eine besondere Qual. Besonders für die drei, die es sich im Raum der Wünsche breit gemacht hatten.

Severus hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie in ihre Schlafsäle zurückkehrten, sobald Harry und Hermine aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wurden, und war gegangen, nachdem er beinahe auf einem der unbequemsten Krankenstühle, die da standen, eingeschlafen wäre. Er hatte allen dreien einen scharfen Blick zugeworfen, dass ihnen ja nichts anderes einfiele, und war in seinem graziösen Gang davon geeilt.

Nachdem Madam Pomfrey sie entlassen hatte, waren sie noch, ohne dabei von irgendeinem Lehrer entdeck zu werden, durch das Schloss gewandelt. Keiner hatte Lust, in die Schlafsäle zurück zu kehren Harry und Hermine nicht, da sie nicht mit Ron konfrontiert werden wollten und Draco nicht . . . nun ja, er hatte einfach keine Lust. Und wie sie so durch einen der Gänge schlenderten, bemerkte Hermine eine Tür, die sie noch nie in diesem Teil des Schlosses gesehen hatte. Sie macht die anderen beiden darauf aufmerksam und zusammen näherten sie sich der geheimnisvollen Tür, öffneten sie leise und waren vollkommen perplex, als sich vor ihnen ein Zimmer mit einem behaglich im Kamin knisternden Feuer und einem riesigen Himmelbett offenbarte.

Sie betraten das Zimmer und Harry holte schnell die Karte des Rumtreibers, die er bei sich trug, heraus, um zu sehen, wo sie gelandet waren.

„Der ‚Raum der Wünsche'! Das Zimmer ist auf der Karte noch nie aufgetaucht. Warum den gerade jetzt?"

Harry sah die anderen beiden fragend an, in der Hoffnung, das einer von beiden mehr wusste, als er. Draco schüttelte nur ratlos den Kopf, aber Hermine macht ein angestrengtes Gesicht, als versuche sie sich an etwas zu erinnern, was sie vor einiger Zeit einmal gelesen hatte.

„Der ‚Raum der Wünsche' offenbart sich nur denjenigen, die dringend einen Platz brauchen, an dem sie sich unbemerkt aufhalten können. Der Raum stattet sich mit dem aus, was der, der ihn betritt in dem Moment am nötigsten braucht."

Draco zog anerkennend seine Augenbraue nach oben. „Wo hast du denn das her?"

„Steh doch alles in der ‚Geschichte Hogwarts''!" Sagten Harry und Hermine wie aus einem Munde.

Daraufhin blickte Hermine Harry missbilligend an und Harry war bald nur noch ein lachender Haufen am Boden, da er Hermines Blicke durchaus komisch fand. Draco konnte nur verständnislos dreinblicken, bis Harry sich soweit gefangen hatte, dass er ihm erklären konnte, dass Hermine seit ihrem allerersten Tag auf Hogwarts den anderen immer in den Ohren gelegen hatte, wie wertvoll doch dieses Buch war und dass es alle gelesen haben sollten.

„Ja, und du hättest meinen Rat schon vorlanger Zeit in die Tat umsetzen sollen!", murrte Hermine rum.

Es hatte dann aber nicht mehr lange gedauert, bis sie aller drei zusammen in dem großen Bett lagen und kaum hatten ihr Köpfe das Kissen berührt waren sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Umso grausamer war es jetzt, dass es zwei Stunden später zeit zum aufstehen war.

Harry war als erster wach und da er die anderen beiden nicht aufwecken konnte, viel ihm so früh am morgen ein Liedchen ein, welches er in der Muggelgrundschule gelernt hatte, zu trällern. Er wusste, dass er kein besonders guter Sänger war, gerade jetzt, nachdem sich seine Stimme verändert hatte, konnte er nicht einschätzen, wie es wohl klingen würde und so setzte er sich auf und begann das Lied in die Runde zu schmettern.

„Ich wache auf am Morgen und denke voller Sorgen, warum nur muss die Nacht jetzt wieder schon zu Ende sein…" Draco wurde so unsanft aus seinen Träumen gerissen und ehe es ihm gelang den Krach zu lokalisieren, hielt er sich beide Ohren zu, wälzte sich herum und fiel prompt aus dem Bett. Hermine kicherte nur und sang ab der nächsten Zeile mit, da sie dieses Lied ebenfalls in der Grundschule gelernt hatte.

„… ich wasche mich und zieh mich an, pack Schulsachen und Frühstück dann, jetzt geht's mir gut ich kann mich auf den neuen Tag nun freun. Aaahhhhhhhaaaahh"(1)

„Hört auf!!! Ich bin ja schon wach. Es bringt nichts einen geprügelten Hund weiter zu schlagen." Draco hatte sich nun soweit vom Boden aufgerichtet, dass er die beiden mit schlafzerzausten Haaren von der Bettkante her angucken konnte.

„Sollte ich noch einmal so geweckt werden, schließ ich mich freiwillig Voldemort an, lasst euch das gesagt sein!"

Die drei machten sich nun doch auf zu ihren Schlafsälen, um sich neue Sachen anzuziehen. Harry und Hermine waren kaum durch das Porträtloch gekrochen, als ihnen ein vor Wut kochender Ronald Weasley entgegenkam.

„Wo verdammt noch mal wart ihr die letzte Nacht?"

Keiner der beiden reagierte sonderlich auf ihn.

„Haust du was gehört Harry? Mir war als wäre an meinem Ohr eine Mücke vorbei gesirrt."

„Hermine, am besten ich hol eine Fliegenklatsche, um das lästige Biest zu verscheuchen."

Damit trennten sich die beiden und gingen in ihre Schlafsäle.

oOOOo

Zum Frühstück gingen die Hauslehrer zu den Tischen ihres Hauses und verteilten die Stundenpläne für das neue Schuljahr. Für Harry und alle anderen Fünftklässler von Gryffindor und Slytherin stand als erstes Kräuterkunde auf dem Plan, danach Geschichte der Zauberei (wofür Harry, Draco und sogar Hermine dankbar waren, denn irgendwann mussten sie den verlorenen Schlaf der letzten Nacht nachholen und Professor Binns Unterricht war ja bekanntlich seeehr einschläfernd) und nach dem Mittagessen in der großen Halle war Zaubertränke dran.

Kräuterkunde war langweilig, Geschichte der Zauberei noch langweiliger und alle waren froh, als der erste Teil des Unterrichts endlich vorbei war und sie zum Essen gehen konnten. Draco war den ganzen Morgen und Vormittag schlecht gelaunt, sodass man ihn am besten in Ruhe ließ.

In Zaubertränke saßen Harry, Draco und Hermine zusammen, wobei der Slytherin immer noch rummaulte. Severus begann wieder mit seiner Rede am Anfang des Jahres, die schon so was wie eine Tradition war, in der er kund gab, dass er mal wieder vor einem Sumpf der Unwissenheit stand und seine Schüler eh alle zu nichts zu gebrauchen waren, er streute noch ein paar bissige Kommentare über Harrys Berühmtheitsstatus dazwischen (, die Harry mit gespielter Wut entgegennahm), kurzum, Severus zeigte wieder allen sein charmantes Selbst.

Die weitere Stunde wurde damit verbracht, einen der schwereren Zaubertränke aus dem letzten Schuljahr noch einmal zu brauen. Harry, Hermine und Draco waren die letzten, die ihre Sachen wegpackten, und sie ließen sich Zeit dabei, während die anderen Schüler aus den Kerkern flohen.

Severus wollte schon die ganze Zeit fragen warum Harrys Grinsen immer breiter wurde und Dracos Gesicht immer finsterer.

„Hab ich irgendetwas verpasst?"

„Nein, und das kannst du dir noch zu Gute halten." Hermine verdrehte die Augen über Dracos Aussage.

„Und was hat dir nun den Tag verdorben, Draco?"

„Harry hat sich heute morgen doch tatsächlich in den Kopf gesetzt, uns mit seinem … ähm … Gesang zu wecken. Da war der Tag gelaufen, noch ehe er richtig begonnen hatte, dann bin ich auch noch Pansy begegnet, die mir vollkommen auf den Leim gegangen ist, in Kräuterkunde hat mir irgendeine Pflanze ihren Schleim in die Haare gespuckt, den ich bis jetzt noch nicht vollständig heraus bekommen habe, Geschichte der Zauberei war … nun, keine Ahnung, denn da hab ich geschlafen, während des Mittagessens hat Crabbe mir seinen Kürbissaft über die neue Hose geschüttet, und in Zaubertränke hat mich Hermine mal wieder übertroffen, was eigentlich nichts neues ist, aber hey. Ich glaube weiter muss ich nicht ausholen, um dir zu sagen, was mir meinen Tag heute verdorben hat."

Harry hatte große Mühe bei Dracos Schilderung ernst zu bleiben, während auf Severus' Gesicht ein hinterlistiges Grinsen erschien.

„Und wie, Mr. Malfoy, konnten sie Mr. Potters Morgengesang hören, wenn sie doch die Nacht in verschiedenen Schlafsälen und dazu noch in unterschiedlichen Teilen des Schlosses verbracht haben?"

(1) Das Lied mit drei Strophen habe ich tatsächlich mal in der Grundschule gelernt. Keine Ahnung, wer sich den blöden Text ausgedacht hat, aber auf jeden Fall haben wir den Text immer zu der Melodie von ‚Lady in Black' (Uriah Heep) gesungen, wenn wir früh in der ersten Stunde freitags (das weiß ich noch genau) Musik hatten.

R&R, Ist jemand an so was banalen wie Harrys Stundenplan interessiert? Wenn ja, dann schreib ich den das nächste mal noch mit rein


	12. 11 Kapitel: Strafarbeit

A/N: Ihr werdet es kaum glauben, aber hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Man bin ich stolz auf mich. Wenn das in dem Tempo weitergeht, dann bin ich in hundert Jahren noch nicht fertig.

**Kapitel 11: Strafarbeit!**

Auf allen Gesichtern erschien ein unsicheres Lächeln. Warum konnte Draco auch nie den Mund halten!

„Ähm … Harry ist singend an meinem Fenster vorbeigegangen?", startete Draco den lahmen Versuch, doch noch irgendwie aus der ganzen Sache herauszukommen.

„Wirklich? Das ist ja faszinierend! Und ich war immer der festen Meinung, dass es in den Slytherin-Schlafsälen keine Fenster gäbe. Was tut man nicht alles, um auf seine alten Tage eines besseren belehrt zu werden!"

Severus entpuppte sich als wahrer Schauspieler. Er sah doch tatsächlich so aus, als hätte er die Entdeckung seines Lebens gemacht.

„So und wo wart ihr nun wirklich?"

Draco versuchte einen unsichtbaren Fleck aus seiner Schuluniform heraus zu bekommen, Harry fand den alten, verrosteten Kessel, der neben ihm stand, auf einmal wirklich hoch interessant, Hermine verdrehte wie immer, wenn ihre Freunde sich albern benahmen, die Augen.

„Im Raum der Wünsche."

„Strafarbeit! Alle drei."

Jetzt war es an Harry, die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Wenn du hier unten Gesellschaft haben willst, dann brauchst du das doch nur zu sagen. Wir kommen auch so, ohne dass du uns Strafarbeiten gibst."

„Wie sähe das denn aus, wenn plötzlich Severus Snape freiwilligen Besuch von Gryffindors bekommt? Minerva würde der Schlag treffen, und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder?"

Severus sah aber allerdings so aus, als wäre das der beste Einfall, der ihm heute gekommen war. Draco richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

„Ich bin kein Gryffindor, sondern ein Slytherin!"

Severus zuckte mit seinem Kopf in die Richtung, in der Harry und Hermine standen.

„Die färben ab, hast du das noch nicht bemerkt? Und jetzt macht, das ihr wegkommt, es gibt Menschen, die noch was zu tun haben, Und wehe ihr rennt hier mit einem fetten Grinsen raus, ihr habt schließlich gerade eine Strafarbeit bekommen."

Die drei ließen auf Anhieb die Köpfe hängen und trotteten aus dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke und bald darauf die Treppe aus den Kerkern herauf. Für jeden der sie beachtete sah es jetzt so aus, als hätten sie den miesesten Schulanfang gehabt, den es je gab. Für jeden der es hören wollte, gaben sie noch kund, wie fies und gemein Snape doch war. Zu allem Überfluss kam ihnen noch Ron entgegen, der sie hämisch angrinste.

„Na wenigstens gibt es eins was sich nie ändern wird. Solange Snape dich hasst, Potter, ist die Welt noch in Ordnung! Sollte Snape jemals anfangen, dir Komplimente zu machen, dann will ich in der Großen Halle mit Minirock und Spitzen-BH Hula tanzen."

Als Ron um die Ecke gebogen war meinte Draco zu den anderen,

„Das traurige ist ja, dass er sich selbst gerade sein Urteil geschrieben hat, und er weiß es noch nicht einmal. Und dann soll einer mal sagen, wir würden einen Weasley nicht ernst nehmen."

oOOOo

„Kommt ich will euch was zeigen."

Hatten Hermine, Draco und Harry geglaubt, dass sie tatsächlich zur Strafarbeit erschienen waren, dann erlebten sie gerade eine sehr erfreuliche Überraschung. Severus war in durchaus guter Laune und wäre ihnen wohl entgegengehüpft, hätte sein Wesen es ihm nicht dringlichst untersagt.

Hermine, die sich anscheinend immer noch nicht wirklich an das veränderte Auftreten ihres Lehrers gewöhnt hatte, war verunsichert stehen geblieben. Harry beugte sich zu ihr herüber und flüsterte ihr, „Warts nur ab, bis du ihn in einem lachenden Haufen am Boden liegend gesehen hast. Das wäre für dich dann wieder ein Grund in Ohnmacht zu fallen.", ins Ohr, was ihm einen gehörigen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf eintrug.

„Hermine Jane Granger, wofür war das denn bitte?"

„Für ungebührliches Verhalten gegenüber einer Dame."

„Dame? Wo? Ich seh gar keine."

„Ah, jetzt bist du zu weit gegangen!"

Und damit stürzte sich Hermine auf Harry. Oder versucht es zumindest, denn Harry war zwei Sekunden schneller als sie. Er sprang über eine der Schulbänke, rannte um Draco herum und versteckte sich schließlich hinter Severus.

„Sev, das große böse Mädchen will mich verhauen. Tu was!", kam es mit weinerlicher Kinderstimme aus Harrys Richtung, als Hermine versucht, ihn aus seiner Deckung zu ziehen.

„Was macht man mit kleinen unartigen Kindern?"

„Man legt sie übers Knie.", kam der konstruktive Vorschlag von Draco.

„Genau, oder man wirft sie sich über die Schulter und wartet solang, bis sie sich beruhigt haben. Das ist auf jeden Fall jetzt meine Methode."

Somit schnappte sich Severus Harry und tat genau das. Der junge Gryffindor protestierte natürlich lautstark gegen die Behandlung, bis er bemerkte, dass er in dieser Position einen super Ausblick auf Severus einzigartiges Hinterteil hatte. Hermine hatte sich nun auch soweit wieder gefangen, dass sie Dracos Vorschlag, sie auch über die Schulter zu werfen, freundlich, aber bestimmt ablehnte.

Zusammen machten sich die vier nun dorthin auf, wo Severus sie hinführen wollte. Sie gingen (in Harrys Fall dann eher getragen) durch Severus Büro und blieben vor der einzigen freien Wand stehen, die es da gab. Die anderen Wände waren alle mit Bücherregalen zugestellt, in den sich jahrhunderte alte Texte über Zaubertränke, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste (die Dunklen Künste hatte Severus zu Hause lassen müssen, weil ab und zu ein zu neugieriger Schulleiter sich für seine Büchersammlung interessierte, und Albus Dumbledore kein Freund besagter war) und anderer Wissensgebiete.

Hermines Augen leuchteten, als sie all diese, für sie unerschlossenen Ressourcen an Wissen sah. Sie getraute sich nur nicht zu fragen. Severus hatte natürlich ihre Freude über seine Bücher bemerkt und musste über diesen Wissensdurst lächeln. Als er in ihrem Alter gewesen war, war er nicht anders gewesen. Er hatte an keinem Text vorbeigehen können, ohne ihn auch nur wenigstens einmal gelesen zu haben.

„Wenn du wegen den paar Büchern schon fast vor Neugierde platzt, dann warte erst mal, bis du siehst, was ich euch schon die ganze Zeit zeigen wollte."

Er drückte seine beiden Handflächen gegen die kalte Mauer, die daraufhin grün zu glühen begann. Mit einem Mechanismus, der dem beim Betreten der Winkelgasse durch den Tropfenden Kessel sehr ähnlich war, schoben sich die Steine zur Seite, verschachtelten sich ineinander und gaben einen Eingang zu einem langen stockdunklen Gang frei.

Aber kaum hatten sie den Gang betreten, entzündeten sich die Fackeln entlang der Wände von selbst und warfen einen warmen Schein auf alles Umliegende. Der Boden war mit einem flauschigen Teppich in einem warmen Rot-Ton ausgelegt. An den Wänden hingen Bilderrahmen mit Bildern, die zurzeit aber leer waren.

Harry, der nicht sah, was vor ihm war, blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu sehen, wie sich langsam der Durchgang, durch den sie gekommen, langsam wieder schloss. Und kaum war der letzte Stein wieder an seinem Platz, da erschien in dem Gang ein Geist.

Besagter Geist schien sich sichtlich darüber zu ärgern, dass er schon entdeckt worden war, was Harrys ungewöhnlicher Fortbewegung zuzuschreiben war. Was immer der Geist aber vorhatte, er ließ sich nicht davon abbringen. Er versucht so leise wie möglich an die Gruppe heranzuschleichen (die Geste an sich war schon äußerst komisch, so fand Harry, da Geister ja ansonsten geräuschlos angeschwebt kamen), während er Harry zu verstehen gab, keinen Mucks von sich zu geben.

Der Geist hatte die Gruppe nun erreicht und seine Augen richteten sich zuerst auf Hermine, schwenkten aber dann auf Draco um. Ein fieses Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Er bog ab und verschwand durch die Wand zur linken, nur um einen Augenblick später kurz vor Draco aufzutauchen.

„Buh!"

Nicht nur, dass Draco so sehr zusammenzuckte, das er beinahe den Halt verloren hätte, nein er gab auch noch einen sehr schrillen, markerschütternden Schrei von sich, der sehr feminin klang.

Harry, der die ganze Zeit versucht hatte, soviel wie möglich vom Geschehen zu sehn, zappelte so sehr auf Severus Schulter herum, dass er sich gleich noch einen Klaps auf sein Hinterteil einhandelte.

„Bist du wohl ruhig? Sal, war das wirklich nötig, den armen Jungen so zu erschrecken?"

Während Severus Harry endlich wieder absetzte, verzog der angesprochene Geist, Sal, sein Gesicht zu einem Schmollen.

„Musst du mir auch jeden Spaß nehmen, Severus? Ich hab hier unten doch nichts zu tun, und dich bekomme ich auch viel zu selten zu Gesicht."

Harry war unterdessen zu Draco herüber gegangen, der sich an die Wand gelehnt hatte, um sich wieder soweit zu beruhigen, dass sein Herz in einem normalen Rhythmus schlug.

„Hat dir schon mal einer gesagt, du schreist wie ein Mädchen?"

„Immerhin besser, als wie eins auszusehen, nicht wahr Harry?"

„Wenigstens wird Harry so nie Probleme haben eine Karriere zu starten. Wenn's hier in der Zaubererwelt nicht klappt, dann kann er sich immer noch zum Ziel setzten Miss World oder sogar Miss Universe zu werden. Und lass dir sagen, deine Chancen stehen da mal gar nicht so schlecht.", kicherte Hermine.

_(zurück zu Sal und Severus)_

„Wen hast du mir denn eigentlich hier mitgebracht?"

„Draco Malfoy, Hermine Granger und Harry Potter. Ich nehme an, die Namen sagen dir was?"

„Was!!!"

Der Aufschrei ließ die drei Jugendlichen herumfahren und sie sahen gerade noch, wie Sal einen Salto rückwärts schlug und in der Luft hängen blieb.

„Du bringst Gryffindors hier herunter. Bist du des Wahnsinns? Die machen doch garantiert nur Unordnung, stell dir doch nur mal das Chaos vor, hast du denn getestet, ob sie stubenrein sind,…"

„Sal, bleib auf dem Teppich ((im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes))."

„Aber, aber…"

„Ich diskutiere nicht mit dir und du solltest dich fragen, ob du dich wirklich wie ein dreijähriges schmollendes Kind anhören willst."

Draco versuchte wieder, wie schon ein paar Stunden zuvor, darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er kein Gryffindor war, was ihm einen bösen Blick von Sal einfing. Daraufhin stellte er deprimiert fest, dass ihn heute wirklich keiner lieb hatte, und dass er am besten in irgendeinem kalten Erdloch aufgehoben war, wo er in Selbstmitleid zerfließen konnte.

Sal war unterdessen durch die geschlossene Tür, die vor ihnen aufgetaucht war geglitten, ohne sich noch einmal zu ihnen um zu drehen. Wahrscheinlich war er immer noch eingeschnappt, vermutete Hermine, die das Hin und Her mit großem Interesse verfolgt hatte.

„Komm Harry, öffne die Tür."

Unsicher blickte Harry Severus an. //Wie soll ich denn die Tür öffnen? Wenn das jetzt wieder so eine Sache ist, wo ich mich zum Clown mache, dann trete ich Sev aber dermaßen in den Hintern, das er drei Tage nicht mehr sitzen kann. Obwohl ich da ja noch eine andere Aktivität mit dem gleichen Resultat bevorzugen würde, aber dann bin wohl eher ich derjenige, der eine Woche nicht mehr sitzen kann … Wo kam das denn jetzt her? Harry, konzentrier dich! Hey, da kommt mir eine Idee …//

Öffne, Salazar, größter der vier Hogwarts-Gründer!"

Wie von Geisterhand schwang die Tür vor ihnen auf und ein entgeisterter Sal blickte ihnen entgegen.

„Das ist doch nicht möglich! Ein Gryffindor mit meinen Talenten. Kein Wunder, dass die Welt vor die Hunde geht."

„Mit deinen Talenten?" kam es wie aus einem Munde von Draco und Hermine.

„Habt ihr es nicht bemerkt? Sal ist die Abkürzung für Salazar. Vor euch steht Salazar Slytherin, um genau zu sein." Endlich hatte Harry mal was schneller herausgefunden, als Hermine, worauf er auch gehörig stolz war. Doch Hermine war schon wieder von etwas ganz anderem gefesselt. Ihr Blick war auf das gefallen, was hinter Salazar stand. Zu ihrem Entzücken befanden sie sich in einer uralten Bibliothek. Die Regale waren überfüllt mit verstaubten Büchern, sodass man Angst haben musste, dass, wenn auch nur ein einziges Staubkorn sich noch auf ihnen niederließ, sie unter der Last zusammenbrechen würden. Ehrfürchtig bewegten sich die Fünftklässler durch die Reihen, und wagten kaum, zu atmen. Severus lächelte vor sich hin, er hatte Hermine, wie es schien, nicht zuviel versprochen.

oOOOo

Drei Stunden später waren sie zurück im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke. Hermine hatte Salazar solange bearbeitet, bis er ihr widerwillig eins der Bücher lieh.

Plötzlich sprang Severus, der an seinem Schreibtisch platz genommen hatte, wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf.

„Dumbledore ist auf dem Weg hierher! Sucht euch irgendwas zu tun, was nach Strafarbeit aussieht!"

Harry schnappte sich einen äußerst verschmutzten Kessel und begann wie wild, in ihm herum zu schrubben, Draco und Hermine rannten in die Vorratskammer, wo die Zaubertrankzutaten für die Schüler aufbewahrt wurden und taten so als würden sie die Zutaten dem Alphabet nach ordnen (was wirklich mal wieder nötig war). Die hektische Röte, die ihnen die Wangen hoch gekrochen war, konnte man leicht als Zeichen von Anstrengung missdeuten, was das Bild von schwer arbeitenden Schülern vervollständigte.

Severus hatte gerade wieder an seinem Schreibtisch, der mit einem Stapel von Hausarbeiten geschmückt war, Platz genommen, als es auch schon klopfte und Albus Dumbledore seinen Kopf zur Tür herein steckte.

„Ah Severus, findest du nicht, dass es langsam Zeit ist, Harry und die beiden anderen aus ihrer Strafarbeit zu entlassen? Ich meine es ist der erste Schultag, da können sie doch noch keine großen Verbrechen begangen haben."

„Da bin ich vollkommen anderer Meinung, Albus. Die drei sind zu Recht hier und werden auch solange hier bleiben, bis sie einen Teil ihrer Schuld abgetragen haben."

„Entschuldigen sie, dass ich mich in die Unterhaltung einmische, Schulleiter" meldete sich Harry zu Wort. „Aber Professor Snape hat vollkommen Recht, wir haben unsere Strafarbeit wirklich verdient."

Dumbledore war verblüfft. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Lehrer-Dasein hatte ein Schüler gesagt, dass er eine Strafarbeit verdiente. Und dann auch noch Harry Potter. Was ging hier nur vor sich?

„Und was hast du getan, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Hermine und Draco waren aus der Vorratskammer getreten, als sie die mitbekommen hatten, welche Wendung das Gespräch genommen hatte, kurzgesagt, sie hatten an der Tür gelauscht. Nun wollten sie aber live erleben, wie Harry dem Schulleiter die ‚berechtigte Strafarbeit' erklärte.

„Ich habe gelacht, Professor.", erkläre Harry schuldbewusst.

„Aber Harry, dass ist doch kein Grund für eine Strafarbeit."

„Nun, sie kennen ja nicht die Folgen, die mein Lachen mit sich geführt hat. Lassen sie es mich erklären:

Alles hat damit begonnen, dass mir Draco, während wir einen Trank brauen sollten, einen Witz erzähl hat, woraufhin ich laut loslachen musst, was dazu führte, dass Hermine sich erschreckt hat und der Behälter mit dem Bobotuber-Eiter in einem großen Bogen voll auf Dracos Kopf gelandet ist. Wenn sie genau hinschauen, sehen sie in seinen Haaren noch einige Überrest kleben, die er nicht herausbekommen hat."

So konnte man Dracos Missgeschick in Kräuterkunde auch umdichten.

„Aber das war noch nicht alles. Draco hat nun versucht, das Zeug aus seinen Haaren irgendwie herauszubekommen, wobei er mir auf den Fuß getreten ist, was mich dazu veranlasst hat, auf einem Bein herum zu hüpfen, wobei ich gegen unseren Arbeitstisch gestoßen bin und der Kessel darauf umgekippt ist, was zu einer Explosion geführt hat. Die Überreste des Tische können sie dort hinten in der Ecke sehen."

Harry dankte wem auch immer, der es geschafft hatte diesen Tisch in ein Ding mit einem riesigen Loch in der Mitte zu verwandeln, sodass er seine Geschichte weiter hatte ausbauen können.

„Das war dann leider noch nicht alles. Hermine konnte Draco gerade noch aus dem näheren Umfeld der Explosion schubsen, denn sonst wäre aus seinen eiterverklebten Haaren bald eine Glatze geworden. Draco war so überrascht, dass er gegen Pansy gefallen ist, die sich gerade unter dem Tisch die Fingernägel feilte. Sie muss wohl abgerutscht sein, denn kurz darauf schrie Millicent auf, als Pansy ihr die Feile in den Oberschenkel rammte. Kurz und gut, es gab noch drei weitere Explosionen und damit meine ich jetzt nicht Professor Snapes Wutausbruch."

Draco und Hermine nickten heftig mit ihren Köpfen, was wohl eher daher rührte, dass sie irgendwie versuchten, nicht in lautes, schallendes Lachen auszubrechen. Severus kamen jetzt seine jahrelangen Erfahrungen als Spion zu Gute, wo er auch keine Miene hatte verziehen dürfen, um sich nicht zu verraten. Dumbledore machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht.

„Es ist schön zu sehen, dass ihr drei Verantwortung für das übernehmt, was ihr getan habt, Harry. Da will ich euch nicht von eurer Arbeit abhalten, damit ihr nicht länger als nötig hier unten bleibt. Schönen Abend noch, Severus."

Erst als der Schulleiter schon ganze fünf Minuten das Zimmer verlassen hatte, getrauten sich alle in lautes Lauchen auszubrechen.

„Das war genial…" japste Draco mehrere Minuten später. Hermine brachte immer noch kein Wort heraus.

„Das war so schwachsinnig, dass es schon wieder glaubhaft war."


End file.
